Why did my life have to turn out this way?
by mikesh
Summary: REPOST What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?
1. Darry

Author note: A few things before we get started this doesn't follow the book, sorry I couldn't kill off Johnny and Dally and this will be put into P.O.V. Some of the chapters are going have some of the guys talk and have normal point of view too. All seven guys will talk throughout the story. Here is how old everyone is: Ponyboy is 14, Sodapop, Steve and Johnny are all 16, Dally is 17 and Darry is 18 and Two-Bit is 20. I know that Darry and Two-Bit's ages are the other way around but for this story its this way ok?

A/N: For those of you that have read up to chapter 9. I would suggest that you go back and re-read it. Sorry I changed some things up.

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 1?

Darry's P.O.V.

I found out at midnight on April 22, 1966 the day I turned 18 that my parents had been

hit by a train. They were coming back from a night out because it was their 25th

anniversary. My dad had told me before they left that night that he wanted to make it special for my mom. Well I

guess he made it special for her alright. The cops came to our house and asked me if I had any siblings and I told them I did. They told me that I needed to go and wake them

up. That it was best that we all hear it at once. I didn't want to but figured the cops knew what was best. Yeah best my ass. They told us that our parents were involved in a train

accident. That made my brothers nervous but I figured they would be alright how could they not be alright? The cops took us to the hospital where our parents were. It took the

doctor an hour before he came and talked to us. They asked if our dad drank a lot. He never touched the stuff unless him and mom were at a party. And he'd only have a glass or two at most. The reason they asked was

they thought alcohol might have been involved. They thought that he was drunk and drove onto the tracks. What really happened was they were on the tracks and the car staled. They

couldn't get it started and they didn't have time to get out before the train hit. They were basically vegetables all it really meant to me was they probably were never going to wake

up again. They had both of my parents on breathing tubes since the train had crushed their lungs. The doctor told me that I should start thinking about making arrangements for

my brothers and me. They asked if I had any family members that they should contact. I

told them to go to my house and tell the gang to come over here. I don't think that they

believed me but did it anyway. The guys usually came over every Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning before school because they liked my mom's chocolate cake and

that's usually when there was some in the house. She didn't care that they always came over then and ate the cake. She just didn't like that that was all they ate for breakfast. So I

knew that they would be over there because it was Wednesday. I made the arrangements that if they didn't wake up then Soda and Pony would go to a boys' home. Deep down I

was hoping that my parents would either just wake up or that I would and that it would just be some horrible nightmare. But it wasn't and they died a week later and I made all

the funeral arrangements. I planed the funeral for Friday. I called the guys and had them watch Pony and Soda while I called the boys' home and made arrangements to take them

both there on Monday. That way they were still in Tulsa where they grew up. I figure they are far better without me and had I not left them they would have ended up in the

boys' home sooner or later. Why not have it over with anyways right? When I took them to the boys' home Soda who's the middle child called me every name under the sun

including a soc. A soc! I'm not a soc! I don't drive a nice car and I don't go and beat people up for no reason. I left Pony and Soda at the boys' home because I had already decided that if my parents

did pass on I was still going to college. It's been something that I've wanted to do ever since I was little. See I have a full ride to college because of football. I was the caption of

my football team and I was a real good player. A college in California wanted me to come but there was one in Nebraska that I thought might be good to go to since a friend

of mine went there and said that he liked it. And I've heard that they have a better football team too. So that's why I've been here in Nebraska for two months now. I'm

taking business classes because I want to own my own construction business. Between Football practice and school work I really don't have time for much of a social life. I

have a girlfriend and her name is Stephanie. She's a real sweet girl and she's 18 like I am. She told me when we first met that she's never lived anywhere else besides Nebraska. Well I've

never lived anywhere else before I came here either so that kind of made us even. She doesn't know about my two younger brothers. How do you tell your girlfriend of two

months that you just left your brothers because you wanted to go to college? Yes I feel real bad for leaving them but in the end its better for them and me. They're going to have

a life that I can't give them. Another reason I don't want to tell her is that her parents like me a lot and I don't think they'd think too highly of me if they found out. I see Stephanie

everyday after class right before practice. She won't go to the games because she hates football. I think its just she doesn't want to see me get hurt. My roommate is my best

friend, he reminds me a lot of Two-Bit who is a friend back home. He doesn't go and drink like Two-Bit or at least I don't think he does. He doesn't know about my brothers

either, but then again nobody knows about them. Stephanie and he get along pretty well but I guess they should since they are cousins. That's actually how we met. One day I

came back to the dorm and she was there talking to him about something that was going on that weekend. He introduced me and like they say the rest is history. I do miss the

gang and home a little, but I now have a new life here in Nebraska. Neither of my brothers have wrote or called me but I haven't tried to contact them either. They know

that I came to Nebraska because right before our parents died I had decided to go to college here in Nebraska. And even if I did decide to write them what am I supposed to

say "Oh sorry that I left you" that would just piss them off more. I don't expect to hear from them. I know they both hate me. But I figured that some rich couple will adopted

them. Who wouldn't want a hard worker and just down right sweet person for a son? Or someone who can listen to your problems real good? Yes they are far better off without

me. Besides I wasn't going to go work two jobs the rest of my life. And that's where I would be right now if I hadn't decided to do what was best for my brothers and me.

Besides I should be able to in joy life too. Shouldn't I?

Normal P.O.V.

Ok this is right after the funeral for Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and it's the same day.

Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny were just coming back from the cemetery where the funeral was held. There was only Steve, Dally and Two-Bit's moms there are well as a couple of people that knew Mr. and Mrs. Curtis from where they worked. And Darry, Ponyby and Sodapop's "uncle" came too. He's a family friend that they've known since they were little so he's like an uncle to the guys. The family and friends were eating when Darry and his "uncle" Chris went outside to sit on the porch to talk about what was going to happen now that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis weren't around.

"_Darry what are your plans now that your parents are gone?"_ Chris said

"_I really don't know I figure that I would go off to college and come back for Christmas. I'm not supposed to have to decide what's going to happen to my brothers. I didn't ask for this so why did they leave us? I hate my parents for leaving me with this to deal with they're supposed to be here helping me get ready to go to college. I hate them! I hate them!"_ (Darry's crying at this point)

"_No you don't Darry you're just confused because you're taking on responsibility that no one should have to at your age."_ Chris said

"_Yes I do! Don't tell me what I'm thinking. You don't know how it is for me."_ Darry said

"_Yes I do Darry I lost my parents when I was 25 years old. I do know how you feel. You may not want to believe that but I do. I know the pain that you're feeling right now. And I can tell you it will start to go away. It'll always hurt but the pain does go away some over the years."_ Chris said

"_Well when will it go away? 400 years from now? 30 years from now? WHEN WILL IT GO AWAY?"_ Darry screamed

"_It takes time ok? I can't give you an exact date it will go away."_ Chris said

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm…"_ Darry said

"_I know you're just confused and upset. Maybe we should talk about the future another time."_ Chris said

"_No I need to do it now. I'm going to put Soda and Pony in a boys' home and go to college in Nebraska."_ Darry said

"_Like hell you are! I'm not going anywhere this is my home and I'm staying! Nothing you can say will make me change my mind."_ Sodapop screamed

"_Well why don't you just take Soda and me with you?"_ Pony said

"_Pony he's not going to take us with him. He wants to get rid of us and this is the way for him to do it."_ Soda said

"_You're going and that's final. There's noting here for me. And there's nothing here for you either but you don't seem to be able to see that. And what am I going to do? Work my ass off for nothing the rest of my life? No thank you. Monday you two are going to the boys' home and that's final."_ Darry said

"_Darry I can take care of them. You don't have to put them in a boys' home."_ Chris said

"_No I'm not going to burden you with the likes of these two."_ Darry said (Pointing at Soda and Pony)

"_They're not a burden. They're a gift from god can't you see that man?"_ Two-Bit said

"_Just stay out of this Mathews its none of your business. It's not anybody's business what I do with these two."_ Darry said

"_Fine but don't come crying to us when college to too tough for Mr. Big pants."_ Two Bit said

So that was final there wasn't nothing Chris could do because he didn't have a real steady job and he knew the court would never give him custody of Pony and Soda. And Two-Bit didn't have a steady job either and he knew that his mom had her hands full raising his little sister and didn't need two other mouths to feed. So it was set up that Darry would keep the house and then when he got back from college that summer he would sell it. But while he was gone Chris would look after things. It hurt Two-Bit what Darry said but he knew that he was just angry for what happened to his parents.

Author Note: So what do you all think? Oh I know Nebraska doesn't have a good football team but it was just not a place that you would think a guy like Darry would go. I know that Darry is an asshole but don't worry he'll get better as the story goes on. And you got to figure he lost his parents on his 18th birthday.


	2. Soda

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summery: What would have happen if Darry had decided that he wasn't going to raise his two brothers?

Part: 2?

By the way because I forgot to tell you all in chapter one I don't own the characters or the story. If I did I would be really rich right now. lol

Soda's P.O.V.

It wasn't two days after my parents' death that my so called "brother" put me and Pony in

the boys' home. I hate Darry for splitting up Pony and me from each other and our

friends. I hope I never see him again. He can go and spend his life in Nebraska for all I care. I hope he

ends up being as miserable as I am. You probably heard what was said between my

brother and me so we'll just skip that part. I miss my brother Ponyboy. I was adopted on June 10, 1966.

When I was first adopted I thought the guy and girl were husband and wife. I found out the girl is a part time live in girlfriend. She comes over every night and stays until the next morning and then leaves. Then she comes back that night.

They go drinking on the weekends. I don't get is how they can go drinking every weekend like they do.

Before my parents died I had one drink and was sick to my stomach the whole next day and I got grounded for four months. I thought it would be my mom that would flip out on me more but it ended up being my dad. He got so mad that he wouldn't talk to me for two

days. It scared me because I've never seen him loose his temper like that. I hated my dad

for grounding me for that long but he said that it was for my own good. Now I see what he means after seeing the way Pam and Steve drink on the weekends. After seeing how my dad lost it

I see

where Darry gets his temper. I saw Darry blow up at our parents once because they asked

him what the fight with his girlfriend was about. He told them it was none of their

business but I found out latter that he broke up with his girlfriend because

he found out that she was cheating on him with a soc no less. When it happened I

I felt bad for him

but now I don't. I'm happy that it happened and he deserved it. The one thing that I can't

seem to get through my head is that my father will never see me graduate from high

school and my mom won't see me have kids or get married that's if I ever do.

The people I live with names' are Pam and Steve. Pam is pretty nice. But Steve makes me get up at

5 in the morning! Go running for an hour, take a shower, make my bed, eat breakfast and go to school. Then when I get home from

school I do chores, homework, running for an hour, eat supper and do supper dishes. Be in bed by ten and start all over the next day. I don't have to go running on the weekends. I can't go out at all on the weekdays either. His rules for me are: I have to be home by twelve on the weekends but if I

stay home there's no girls allowed over after 8. I kind of wonder what Steve thinks I'm going to do? Go knock her up? One he's home so he'd know if I did something and two I don't want to be a father at the age of 17! All I would do is end up

screwing up the kid's life. That would be if the mother let me even see the kid. If I told her that I was from the "wrong" side of the tracks, she wouldn't want anything to go with me anyways.

I found out that Steve is an ex sergeant but had to retire or he was going to go down a rank because of his age. So he chose to retire. Pam is an accountant and since Steve is retired he just goes and helps his dad with his carvings and then on the weekends his dad goes to shows and sell the carvings.

Steve is nothing like Steve Randle who's been my best

friend since grade school. Steve Randle doesn't have rules that he follows and he doesn't act like a stick in the mud. Steve Randle is also more lade back then Steve is.

The house that Pam and Steve live in is actually a house that belonged to Steve's grandpa and when he passed away he left it to Steve. It's a nice house, not too big or small. The good part is that at least Steve only

live 2 hours away from the boys' home. That way I can go see Pony if Steve will let me.

Steve told me if I wanted I could have my own car and it could be any car that I wanted. I don't know it might be kind of cool to have a car then I could go see Pony on the weekends but I don't really want a car all I want is my old life back.

I asked Steve why he and Pam didn't just get married since they're around each other all the time. Get this he said that they can sleep together but they can't live together for a long period of time. They just don't get along or something. I really don't get it.

I miss waking up to Ponyboy. What happen was after our parents got hit by the train Pony started having

nightmares, but once he started sleeping in the same bed as I do they just kind of stopped. I don't know why they stopped maybe he felt safer with someone around, who knows.

We're luckily that they let us have the same room otherwise I think the nightmares might

have come back. I was kind of afraid that they might not let us because Pony said he's

read that they usually don't have two people to a room even if they are related. People

thought it weird at first that we slept in the same bed. They didn't realize that we were brothers but once I told them that we were and why we shared a bed they were cool with it. I hope the

nightmares haven't come back since I've been gone. I gave Pony a teddy bear that I had as

a kid. I thought my mom had thrown it out when I was younger because I hadn't seen it since I was eight years old but I found it when I was

packing my stuff up. I had to take everything I wanted because I'll never be back there again. I already know that this summer Darry's going to sell the house I overheard him talking to Chris. I gave Pony the teddy bear before I left. I thought that maybe with something

that I'd own would help keep the nightmares away. Stupid don't you think? The part that

kind of pisses me off is that I haven't

heard from the gang

in three months. The boys' home had some stupid rule about no contact with your "old

life" because

now you're in a better place. A better place my butt. I said screw the rule I wasn't about to abandon my

friends or make them think that I had. But I guess that they have abandon me and Pony

because I

haven't heard from them

since I've left my "old life". The way I was sending them mail even though I was not supposed to is that a block away there's a post office. I was sneaking out after bed time. Sorry but when you're used

to hearing yelling at all hours of the night and then you don't its kind of hard to sleep. I was at the boys' home for a month and one week

before I got

adopted. It sucked knowing that any day Pony or I could be split up from each other.

I wrote to

Ponyboy a week ago to see how he was holding up. I know that its been harder on him since our parents died and we got split up. If I can I try to write him three times a week. I've

been doing it the three weeks that I've been here but the weird part about last week was I got the letter

back. I talked to Steve to see if he knew what was going on with Pony. And he said that

he got adopted and forgot to give me his new address. The boys' home told Pam and Steve if Pony got adopted then they would send his new address to them. That way we could still stay in touch until he could write me.

There's

sometimes that

I would wake up in the boys' home and be confused because I couldn't remember where

I was. If I could go and turn back the clock I would do it in a heart beat. I would stop my

parents from going out that night. Then I wouldn't be here and I would be back with people who don't tell me when I have to go to sleep. I'm madder at my brother

then my parents maybe I should be madder at my parents for leaving me like this but I

can't bring myself to hate them. I know Darry hates them because they didn't get to

see him turn 18th. I know he hurts but doesn't he understand that family should stick

together not break apart? I hope to heck that he ends up regretting it someday for sending his brothers away.

I just want to be back home with my parents, friends and brother. But there's nothing that

I can do until I turn 18 and can legally take custody of Pony. That's if the state will let me. As soon as I turn 18 I'm going to get a job and get myself fixed up so the state will have no reason to not let me have custody of him. Right now the best that I

hope for is that I'll get to see Pony this

summer because I won't turn 18 until March 27, 1967. On the first day here Steve told me that if I get into trouble I have to go to a private school but for now I go to a public school.

He thinks just because I come from the "wrong" side of the tracks I 'm going to

be a trouble maker. Yeah us greasers that's what we're considered on the East side might fight but we're not the ones that start the fight

it's the socs who are from the West side. I'm staying out of trouble as best as I can because there's no way I'm going

to some private school. I asked Steve a week after I was adopted why he only adopted

me and he said that two boys would be too much work. I don't get is why they adopted me when they could have

had a little baby. Wait I know why he didn't want to adopt a baby its because I'm old

enough that he only has to put up with me for another year or so. I would be just as

happy to be back at the boys' home with Pony. I sent

a letter to the new address where Ponyboy is living now. I hope I

hear from him soon. I really miss having someone to talk to. And waking up with him

laying on top of me. See before my parents died we had a dog that every night would go

and sleep in Pony's room but then sometime in the middle of the night he'd come to my

room. So I'd wake up with a dog on me. So when you get used to waking up with

something or someone on you it gets kind of hard to get used to when it doesn't happen

anymore. I hope the people Pony's living with will let him go back to Tulsa so we can

see the gang over Christmas break or this summer. Yeah I know that I said I was mad at them but I wrote

Steve and asked him why he didn't write he told me he did. Since they wanted us to

forget our "old life" they would only give you a letter if it was from a brother/sister that

had been there with you but got adopted. I'm hoping that Pam and Steve will let me go

back to Tulsa over Christmas break. I think they

would because then they could go on a romantic trip. Pam has asked me why I don't have a girlfriend. Like I'll ever

have a girlfriend. I don't want a girlfriend, well I have my eye on this one girl her name

is Sandy but she's the caption of the football team's girlfriend. So I'm not going to asking

her out any time soon. All the girls except Sandy at North Ridge are like the socs. A Soc

is someone who has a lot of money and likes to show it off too. Pam seems to want to use her money to buy my trust. She has quite a bit since she's an accountant. Pam told me once that she'd buy me anything I wanted. I was

half temped to ask them if she could buy me my old life back. I don't think that Steve likes that she's trying to get me to like her because of her money.

And before you asked no I don't have "friends." I know some of the guys but my real friends are back in Tulsa. Some of the girls have their

noses way to high in the air for the likes of me. Oh yeah Tulsa is two hours away from

the boy's home. And where Pony lives now takes three hours.


	3. Pony

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 3?

Pony's P.O.V.

I hate my older brother. He shouldn't have went off to college and left Soda and me in the boys' home. I haven't seen Soda my second oldest brother in three weeks, but I've heard

from him a couple of times. I've been with Sam and Elisa Love for about a week now. I wrote to Sodapop to tell him where I'm at but I haven't heard anything from him yet.

Elisa is really nice, but Sam is ok. I don't like him as much as I do Elisa. They're rich as they come. The house is a 20 million dollar house and they have two horses, four ducks,

one cat(just kinds of hangs around the farm) and three dogs. I like all the animals except the cat. Never really did care for them. They have their own personality and they won't let

you just pet them. They pay some guy to farm their land since they live in the country. I guess I got my wish of wanting to live in the country someday. I've always wanted to

since I visited when my dad brought Soda, Darry and me. I go to a public school but the kids are nothing like they are back home. They only talk about farm stuff and it gets quit

boring. I tried asking a guy about cars and he looked at me as if I had lost my mind. The kids are ok but I miss the boys back home. I wrote to Johnny who's been my best friend

for as long as I can remember, I haven't heard anything from him either. I don't know what's going on, I haven't heard from the gang since I left but you probably already

knew that. Sam is really strict on me. He has like 20 rules for me. Like no friends after 7 p.m., no phone calls after 6 p.m. except on Saturdays when my friends can call up to 7:30

p.m., be in bed by 8 p.m., have one hour to do all my homework, no t.v. after 7:30 p.m., make my bed every morning. They just keep going on and on and on. Like the third night

I was here I had a lot of homework since its the middle of the school year, and Sam came home at 6 p.m. and yelled at me for not having all my homework done. For that I got

grounded from the t.v. that night and the next two nights and I had to be in bed by 7:30p.m. Tonight I can stay up until 8:30p.m. Sam works for some top dog company but he won't

tell me what he does. Elisa won't tell me what he does either says its none of my business. Elisa works as a nurse an hour away from where they live. They live in

McAlester. I'm on the track team like I was back home. Well not on it on it but for some reason someone can't race one week then I take their place. I have practice Monday,

Wednesday, Friday, and some Saturdays when there isn't a race. Practice runs from 3:30p.m. to 5:30p.m. I hope that I can go see the boys and Sodapop sometime soon. I

really miss all of them except Darry. I don't miss him because I'm still mad at him for leaving Soda and me at the boys' home.


	4. The Gang

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 4?

The Gang's P.O.V.'S

Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny are all really mad at Darry for putting Soda and Pony in the boys' home. Their saying is nobody is left behind and stick together until the end

through thick and thin(I know kind of cheesy but where they come from you have to). Steve and Johnny miss Soda and Pony more than the others since they're known them

longer that the other two have.

Johnny's P.O.V.

I haven't seen Pony or Soda in three months. Pony and I've been friends since grade school. Yes I'm two years older than him but its like we're the same age, that's how well

we get along and know each other. Soda wrote me about three weeks ago and told me that he got adopted but Pony's still at the boys' home. I wrote Pony about a week ago and

I haven't heard anything from him yet. All the guys miss Soda and Pony but I don't think anybody misses Darry. I don't think nobody has seen or heard from Darry since he went

to Nebraska for college. I know that Dally is worried about me because I don't talk as much as I used to. He's tried to talk to me, but how do you tell a guy that's been in jail

more times than you can count how you're feeling about your best friend leaving?

Steve's P.O.V.

I miss my old buddy Sodapop. It's been lonely around here without him. He and I used to

go to the Nightly Double on the weekends and try to pick up girls. I still go over there once and awhile but its not the same without Sodapop. That kid could pick up five

women in about 20 minutes of getting to the drive in movie theater. The women were on him like flies are on honey. Soda and I've been friends since grade school. I heard Soda

got adopted from Johnny about three weeks ago. Yeah Sodapop does write to me, but if I'm going to talk to him then I want it to be on the phone not in some letter. There are

times like this that I want just leave school and go see Soda, but I can't since I need the credit to graduate this year. But hopefully this summer I can go see Soda and then we can

go pick up girls like the old days. Oh yeah if the guys tell you I drink to much they're wrong, I only have a drink every now and then. And if you tell them what I said I'll kick

your butt.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

I know if you ask Steve how he' doing he'll tell you that he just misses Soda but he's been taking Soda's leaving harder than the rest of us. He's been drinking more than he used to.

It used to be that he only drank after he had a really bad fight with a girlfriend. Since he really didn't have many girlfriends you could say he didn't drank that often. Now every weekend he's drunk from Friday to

Sunday. His mom cares but she or any of us can't get him to stop. I heard that Soda found himself a real nice family. Pony deserves that too. They both deserve the best. Darry on

the other hand well lets just say that he shouldn't have left his own family with a bunch of strangers. The boy acts like he's a soc! He's not a soc he's a greaser just like the rest of us

are and that's the way it's going to be so he better just get used to it. I know that by now you've heard about the fight. All I can say is if someone hadn't been there to stop me

then Darry wouldn't be in Nebraska he'd be six feet under with his parents. I'm afraid that Johnny will start drinking too since I know it has to be hard on him with Pony

leaving too. I'm afraid that Steve is going to get himself killed sometime with the way he's been drinking. And I know that he drives when he's drunk too. I miss Soda and

Pony. Even though Darry's going to college its only because he had real good grades in school. No I'm not jealous its just that I don't think the boy uses common sence

sometimes. But he says that Pony doesn't! Well if that's not calling the kettle black I don't know what is.

Dally's P.O.V.

I'm not saying that Darry made the right or wrong choice. But if **anybody **tried to put Johnny in one of those boys' home they would have another thing coming. I know that

Johnny misses Pony a lot. The reason that I know that he misses Pony is that he used to talk more than he does now. See about 2 months before the accident he got beat up by the

socs. Pony was coming back from the movies that he likes to go and see, he heard moaning and it sounded like it was coming from the lot that we go and hang out in.

So he went over there and saw Johnny curled up into a ball. Pony went over to him and saw how blooded up he was. It was a good thing that Darry and his dad was coming

home at the time and saw Pony in the lot. They took Johnny to the hospital where he had to stay for three weeks. Since we all meet in the lot at 6:30 p.m. to just shoot the breeze

Soda went over there and that's where we all found out what happened to Johnny. He was hurt pretty badly. I and the rest of the gang wanted to go after them socs but Johnny

didn't want us to. Said it would be too much trouble. And that he wasn't worth that much trouble. I swear that those parents of his should be in jail. They're either yelling at him or

ignoring him. If I was 18 I would go and beat the shit out of them! I want to go put his dad in his place. Oh sorry just pisses me off the way they treat him. I know you're

thinking that I would go to jail and doesn't that bother me. Well actually no I've been in so many times that it doesn't anymore. Anyhow Johnny wouldn't talk for a month after

that. Then one day it was like someone turned on the light we were all coming home from the gas station that Soda and Pony's dad worked at. I went into the Curtis's house and

there Johnny was talking to Pony. I was real happy to see him talking again. I just wish that he could have come and talked to me, but I guess at least he started talking to

someone again. And now since Pony left Johnny's started acting like he did after the socs beat him up. Wish he would talk to me. I try to talk to him but he won't talk to me. I've learned that you can't make a person talk as much as you might want to. Johnny's like the little bro I never had, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll beat the shit out of you!


	5. 4th of July

A/N: For Normal P.O.V. chapters means a break between paragraphs, if there's a time change I'll let you know. $$thoughts

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 5?

Normal P.O.V.

Darry's been in Nebraska for three months now. His girlfriend still doesn't know

about Pony and Sodapop. Darry and Stephanie have been out of school for summer break

for a month now. Darry went back to Tulsa right after his last final. He was going to sell the house but decided that he didn't want to because he may want to live in it after

college. He was going to go see the gang but figured that they wouldn't want to see him so he didn't bother to go and see them. He stayed for a week then headed back to

Nebraska. He told Stephanie that he was going to see an old friend.

Darry and Stephanie decided that they would spend the 4th of July with her parents. Darry had supper with Stephanie's parents. The neighborhood would take up a collection of money and go buy fireworks, whoever gives money can come and watch the fireworks being shot off.

So after supper Stephanie, Darry and Stephanie's parents went to watch the fireworks.

After awhile of watching the fireworks Darry started to think back to when they would shoot fireworks off back home.

$$The gang would come over and the guys

would shoot off their daytime fireworks. The guys had a composition going on every year. They each tired to make their firework louder than the other. Mrs. Curtis would

make salads and chocolate cake. And Mr. Curtis would man the grill. Steve, Two-Bit and Dally's moms would come over and help in the kitchen and make sure that the guys

didn't blow up something or hurt themselves. Two-Bit's sister might shoot off some fireworks she usually just watched the guys and then made fun of them when they did

something stupid like hold one of the fireworks too long. The guys might get stupid and hold one of the fireworks too long but they never ended up having to go the hospital.

After supper the guys would light off the big firecrackers and the parents and Two-Bit's sister would watch.$$

Stephanie could tell that Darry had something on his mind because of the look on his face. They may not have been dating long but one thing for sure and that was she could tell when something was up with Darry.

"Hey honey what's on your mind?" Stephanie asked

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that in three years from now I'll be graduating from college." Darry said.

"You should be happy, I don't graduate for another four years because I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps and become a lawyer." Stephanie said.

"Yeah but that's only a year after I do. And I'm wondering since I'm not from here and you've told me that you want to practice law here in Nebraska what's going to happen with us?" Darry said. $$More like what's going to happen when you find out that I have two brothers that I left with complete strangers?$$

"Well we'll just figure that out when the time comes. There's no use worrying yourself over something that's not going to happen for another three years." Stephanie said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll just drop it and enjoy the rest of the fourth of July." Darry said.

"Good that's what you're supposed to do." Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Darry enjoyed the rest of the summer and then went back to school in August. However Darry didn't know that by the end of the school year his life was going to change again for the worst.


	6. 4th of July2

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 6?

July 4th

Elisa and Sam had a big 4th of July party. I've never seen so much liquor in my life. I think there was every kind of alcohol you could think of. Heck even the couple Soda's

living with would probably be able to name some of the unmarked alcohol. Yes Soda's told me that they drink every weekend. I wish that Elisa and Sam knew them that way I could

see Soda. I asked them if they knew them, they said they did but wouldn't be inviting them. Wouldn't give me a reason, just said that it was none of my business. I'll have to ask Soda next time I write him why that was. We went out and watched

the firework. It was ok, but I really liked the ones that we used to shoot off back home. We had so many fireworks that three times the cops came and told us that we had to stop

shooting them off because someone complained about the noise because of what time it was. It was so funny because Darry was the one that was shooting most of them off then. I wish I could be back home

and shoot them off like old times. Tomorrow I'm going to write Johnny who's been my best bud since grade school. Its weird that he's older than me but if you looked

at him you'd think that we were the same age. Sorry I have a habbit of getting off track. I'm going to write him and ask how the fourth was for the gang.

Hey Johnny

It's Pony, nothing going on here. Just wondering how your 4th of July was? Mine was pretty boring. Sam and Elisa had a bunch of their friends over and all they did was drink. Some of them got so drunk they're still sleeping if off in the guess room. Tell the gang hi.

Your friend,

Ponyboy Curtis

Dear Soda,

How was your 4th of July? Mine was boring as heck. Hey did you know that Elisa and Sam know Pam and Steve? They wouldn't tell me why they wouldn't invite them over so do you know why they wouldn't? I wish that you and I were back home with the gang. Has Steve lightened up on you? Well I will let you get back to your girlfriend(s).

Ponyboy Curtis


	7. 4th of July3

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 7?

Sodapop's P.O.V.

My 4th of July started off boring. All I did was watch a bunch of grown adults get drunk out of their minds. So I decided to go over to my friend's house. I've known him for three

weeks. He told me that if I wanted to come over that I could, so I went to his house to watch the fireworks. It wasn't the same as it is back home. We'd be shooting off fireworks until midnight.

$$$$$$$$$$$$(Soda is thinking of back in the past at this time)

(laughing really hard) One time Darry shot off fireworks until two in the morning. The cops came and told him that he had to quite because they were getting complaints from

the neighbors. What was really happening was Steve, Pony, Two-Bit, Johnny and I were calling the cops acting like different people and complaining about the noise. We got so

busted for it. My mom walked into the house and she heard us calling the cops and complaining about the noise. We all got grounded for six months for that. On that note I

should say that Johnny got into trouble but my mom didn't say anything to his parents because one time she told his dad what Pony and him did and for it he ended up with a

black eye and broken arm. My mom didn't tell him anything that Johnny did after that. She did call social services but when they came out to see what was going on his father

took off. She called them four or five times but every time his father was gone and Johnny wouldn't turn them in because he didn't want to end up in some boys' home. See

his mother did hit him but not as badly as his dad did. It's a good thing that Dally turns 18 this year, then he can go and get Johnny. See Johnny's like the little bro that Dally's never had. Sorry I have a habit of getting off track like Pony. For the firework prank my father thought that it was funny because it

reminded him of what he did to his brother when he was younger. Darry got so pissed when he found out but he ended up laughing about it too.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$(end flashback)

It happened four years ago this year. For this year's prank Pony, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve and I were going to get those fireworks that are really bright and light them off in front of

Darry's room after he went to sleep. Yes we always have to pull the prank on Darry. We start planning for the prank at the beginning of the year. But we never got to put plan into action.

**3 days later**

I got Pony's letter today. And surprising I got a letter from Darry too. He said that he was sorry for what he did and that he hoped that I could understand why he did it and he

asked how Pony and I were. I wrote back and told him that I would never understand and if he wanted to know how Pony was he had to write and ask him himself. I was happy to hear from Pony.

Pony,

I don't know if Darry will write you but he did me. He said that he was sorry for what he did and hoped that I understand why he did what he did. He wanted to know how you were. I told him that if he wanted to know then he had to write you and ask you himself. I didn't know that Pam and Steve knew Steve and Elisa. I'll try to see why they weren't invited. My fourth was boring at first. I have a friend named Cory, he invited me to come watch the fireworks at his house so I did. It wasn't the same as it is at home. Hope to see you before the summer is up. When do you start back to school? We start the second to last week of August.

Sodapop Curtis


	8. 4th of July4

A/N: This is what happened back in Tulsa on July 4th

Instead of having it be all four guys talking its just going to show what happened that night ok?

**And thanks to all of you that had reviewed when I had it up before.**

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 8?

The gang

Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve all went in together and got fireworks that year. They usually all get some for themselves but they decided that they weren't going to. Two-

Bit's mom cooked for all the guys. They didn't play jokes on each other and they didn't see who could make the biggest firework. Since Soda and Pony weren't there it wasn't

the same. And without Pony and Soda there, Darry wasn't there either so they didn't have anyone to pull the joke on. It was a really boring night for all of them. Their night was so boring that the guys ended up going to the movie theater.

A/N: Bad I know but just show how much they miss Soda and Pony.


	9. Johnny and Pony

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 9?

A/N: Just to let you all know this is going to be Johnny and Pony's P.O.V.'s that way there aren't as many chapters ok?

Johnny's P.O.V.

I got the letter from Pony today. I'm happy to hear from him. I wrote him back but I really didn't know what to say. I miss him. It's not the same, and I can't talk to the other guys

like I could Pony. Dally's trying to be more open and talk to me but he's seen stuff that I only read about. I guess my problem is that I don't feel comfortable talking to him. I try to

be but I'm just not. I couldn't give you a reason. Since we're out for the summer I don't talk to Soda as much as I'd like to since he's the only way I have to hear about Pony. I've

tried to call Pony but his "father" won't let me talk to him because he doesn't want Pony talking to people who don't have money. The way Soda talks about Pony's "father" he's a

real ass. I called Soda the other day to see if he and Pony might be able to come for a couple of days before they had to go back to school. Soda said that he can't because he's

grounded until school starts because he got a C on his last math test. I know for a fact that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis wouldn't have cared as long as he applied himself. And Pony can't

come because of the whole money thing. It's a good thing that Soda turns 18 next year, that way Pony can come back here and live. Also he can be with someone that really loves

him, and doesn't just say that they do. Maybe I can come and live with them? I'm ready to be away from my parents. The only reason that I don't turn them in is that I'll end up where Pony and Soda are. I know for a fact that Dally won't try to get custody of me because to him I'm just a kid.

Pony's P.O.V.

I got the letter from Soda today. Said that he didn't know why Pam and Steve were invited.

Dear Soda,

Darry hasn't wrote me as of right now and I really hope that he doesn't. I don't care if he never knows how I am. He did this and he deserves never know how we are. Hope you had at least some fun at your friend's house. Johnny wrote me too. Haven't heard from him yet. I don't think we'll be able to see each other before summer's up. I go back the same time you do.

Ponyboy Curtis


	10. Pony's dream comes true

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 10?

A/N: Pony and Soda have already wrote to each other and all 7 boys are back in school. This part of the story takes place in September. And this contains abuse. If don't want to read then go to the bottom to find out what happened. asasasasabuse parts ok?

Pony's P.O.V. 

I don't know what's up with my dreams lately. In my dream I'm in a room, I don't where at but I'm sitting in a rocking chair. I look over and Soda is talking to me. Its like old

times, we're just talking about what happened that day. Then some girl that I don't even know comes up to me and slaps me! She just slaps me across the face it hurts something

bad but when I wake up it doesn't hurt but I'm sweaty has if I'd just ran the marathon. In my dream I turn to look at Soda like he has the answer to why she hits me, but he looks horrified that

some girl came up and hit me. That dream

continued for a month, but now after the girl hits me and I look at Soda its not Soda. But

sitting where Soda was sitting five minutes ago is a girl and the girl that hits me is a guy

now. I've never seen their faces and I don't know what's with the dream. I've let it slide

because its been going on for a month now and nothing bad has happened to me so I

guess its just a dream. A really weird dream but I dream just the same.

asasI guess that I should have learned something from my dream. I just thought that it was just a dream. Now I'm paying for it. The first time that Sam hit me was after my second

math test. I got a c+ on it, but to Sam that wasn't good enough. I have to get all A's, even on test. Right now I'm holding a B+ in math. After he saw that I got a C+ on the math

test he slapped me so hard I stumbled backwards. I had a bruise for a week after that. The second time that he hit me was after he came home, said he had a hard day at work and for no one to come and bother him. Elisa

told me to go tell him that supper was ready even though he us not to bother him. I went into the den where he was and told him. He stood up and slapped me so hard that I fell over. Elisa saw it happen and didn't

say anything. The next day Sam apologized to me and took me out to a movie, said it would never happen again. I was stupid enough to believe him. I saw bruises on

Elisa's face when I first got here, but never thought anything of it. That was until the night she left Sam and me. Said she couldn't take his abuse anymore. So now I'm the one that gets to take the

abuse. Its gotten so bad that I've had to wear make-up to cover it up. I hate wearing make-up but the guys on the track team keep asking what happened. The first time I told

them I walked into a door, and they believed me but they don't anymore. So with the make-up they don't know that anything happened to me. If you're wondering why not

just turn Sam in? I've threatened to but he's said that if I do then he'll find me and kill me. So I haven't turned him in that and I don't know where I'd end up going if he was

turned in.

One Month later

Two weeks ago Sam caught me putting on the make-up to cover up the bruises. He called me a pussy and a woman. Said only woman wear make-up. I wanted to say something but

knew that it wouldn't help matters so I said nothing. So now I just put it on after I leave the house and take it off before I get home. Sam won't let me talk to the gang so I have to call

them after track practice. Johnny and I have it set up that I'll call right after track practice, so he goes to the payphone right outside the school. When I called the other day

he said the that he was hoping that I got to come and see him and the gang during Thanksgiving. I started tearing up because I want to be home during that time too. I must have got a little too loud because the next thing I know Johnny was asking me if I was alright. I said I was but I don't think he believed me because he was like "What ever you say man" and dropped it at that.asasasas

See our Thanksgivings got a little wild. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Johnny, Dally and I would see who could eat the most Turkey. It used to be that Two-Bit won. Found out he was stuffing half of it in his coat so we'd think that he was eating the most. Then we'd see who could eat the most pie without getting sick. My mom didn't really like the fact of us stuffing ourselves, but my dad just said that we were growing boys. I'll miss Thankgiving.

Summary: Pony gets hit by his "father." Elisa left b/c Sam hits her too. Pony calls Johnny and he now knows something's up with Pony b/c Pony started crying when Johnny told him that the guys were going to go play tricks on the kids who are trickier treating.


	11. Johnny finds out

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 11?

A/N: There is one part where Johnny is yelling at God just to let you all know.

Johnny's P.O.V.

I don't know what's up with Pony. The last couple of times I've talked to him its sound like he's crying. I know its been hard with being separated from the guys but I think something else is going on. I just can't figure it out.

**October**

I've talked to Soda and he confirms that something is wrong. When we've both talked to Pony, he's sounded like he's either crying or has been crying. I don't know what to do, I've asked Pony what's wrong but he won't tell me. When I talk to him tomorrow I'm going to see if I can get it out of him. He's been known to let things slip that he shouldn't have, I've seen it happen a few times over the years.

**-The next day- **

Pony called at exactly 11:30 a.m. like he said he would. When he called he sounded like he was crying.

**Phone conversation**:

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Oh we've just been running, just a little out of breath." Pony said.

"Are you sure that's all that's wrong?" Johnny said.

"Yeah, hey what you guys doing for Halloween?" Pony asked

"We're going to go around the neighborhood and see if we can scare them. All we're doing is just start following a kid and see if he gets scare because of us following him." Johnny said

"Good luck and don't let the cops catch you, you know what they'll do if they get a hold of Dally." Pony said

"Yeah I know. He can't be caught otherwise he goes to jail for desorbing the peace again. Don't worry we won't get caught." Johnny said.

"Well that be good. I don't want to see Dally get dragged in again." Pony said.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, Sam and Elisa just have some friends over. Wish I was as lucky as Soda. He gets to go to his friend Cory's house and hang out with him. Soda said that he's been invited to go fishing the next day, but said he doesn't' want to. I would if I was him." Pony said.

"That sounds cool, I guest." Johnny said

"Hey Johnny? Can I ask you a question?" Pony said

"Sure what's up?" Johnny asked

"I have a friend that his father hits him. He does it all the time. My friend has to wear make-up to cover up the bruise to keep people from asking. He's asked me not to tell anyone, so what do you think I should do?" Pony asked.

"Has this friend of yours told his mom what his father does? And if he covers it up how do you know that he gets hit by his father?" Johnny asked

"He can't tell his mother because she's always at work. The father is a step-father actually and I've seen the marks. He decided to start covering it up after one of the guys on the team saw it." Pony said

"If he can't tell his mom why doesn't he just tell someone at school?" Johnny asked

"I…He can't tell anyone the father's told him if he tells anyone then he'll kill him." Pony said

$$$$$Oh God!OHGodOHGodOHGod! Why didn't you just tell me that's what was going on?$$$$

"Well the only thing he can do is tell his mother and hope she believes him" Johnny said

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say. Thanks I guess we'll just have to figure out another way. Well I better get going, nice talking to you." Pony said

"Well nice talking to you too. Bye Pony" Johnny said

"Bye Johnny" Pony said

This is still from Johnny's P.O.V

**Johnny's at the lot yelling up to the sky at God**

I hate you, I hate you! Why did it have to be Pony? What did he ever do? I know they say you pave the road we take in life, but why did Pony's have to go down the same road

mine did? Well I don't care if you won't intervene with life, I'm not just going to sit back and see by best friend go through what I've been through.

I decided that night that I would leave at five the next morning with Dally's car. I was staying with him and his parents since my were too busy yelling at each other. If you're wondering how I was going to get the keys

from Dally, well Two-Bit has shown be quiet a few times how to hot wire a car. That's what I'm going to do. By time the guys get up I will be almost there. I'll just leave a note

and tell them not to worry. I know that Dally has been worried about me because I've been stressing over what could be wrong with Pony. I figure if I don't tell Dally then maybe he won't worry if he doesn't know where I am. Since I now I know and I'm going to take matters into my own

hands. If that means killing that piece of trash then I will. I'm really not afraid to go to jail or get killed if it comes to that.

**That night**

I don't know how to tell the guys I'm leaving. I've already wrote four letters, I just want it to the point. I think I finally got it.

Letter:

Hey guys

Sorry to go like this. There's something that I have to take care of first, don' worry I'll be back when I can. Oh Dally don't worry you will get your car back in one piece I promise.

Johnny Cade

Normal P.O.V.

Johnny got up at 5 that morning to make sure that he had all of his stuff packed and to make sure that he put the letter where Dally was sure to find it. Dally was on the couch sleeping when Johnny entered the kitchen. Right as Johnny was about to go back to his room Dally woke up.

"What you are doing up so early?" Dally asked.

"Just getting a glass of water, what u doing up?" Johnny asked.

"I heard you, get to bed Johnny. We only have three more hours of sleep." Dally said

"I will in just a minute." Johnny said

Dally went back into his room. Not two minutes later Johnny heard Dally snoring. He was just out the door and to Dally's car when Dally came out of the house with the letter in hand. (He heard Johnny still moving around the house and heard him come outside. He saw the letter and grabbed it and came outside. He wasn't really asleep, only acting like it.)

"Where the do you think you're going at this time of day?" Dally asked

"I'm just going out to get some fresh air. I'll be back in five minutes, ok?" Johnny said.

"No its not ok. Just five minutes ago you said that you were just getting a drink of water and how you're out here. And when did you start taking all your clothes that you own to go on a walk?" Dally asked

"Oh these I'm just going to take them to the lot and burn them." Johnny said

"My ass you are, you're running away! If you're not then why do you need my car when the lot is a two minute walk?" Dally asked

"Well I thought that I'd make use of your car" Johnny said

"Johnny just cut the bullshit and just tell me where you're going!" Dally said

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW? I'M GOING TO GO RESCUES PONY. YEAH YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. PONY GETS HIT EVERY FUING DAY OF HIS LIFE. I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BACK AND WATCH IT HAPPEN. SO EITHER GET OUT OF MY WAY OR GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW AND LETS GET GOING. WHAT IT GOING TO BE?" Johnny yelled

"What? Why didn't you tell me he got hit? And when did you find out? Dally asked.

"I found out last night and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me." Johnny said.

"I do not worry about you." Dally said

"Ha, and the bags under your eyes are from what exactly?" Johnny asked.

"No I just don't get enough sleep ok?" Dally said

"And is that because you worry half the night about me?" Johnny asked.

"Fine so I worry about you is there a problem with worrying about someone that I happen to think of as a brother?" Dally asked.

"You think of me as a brother?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want to see you end up where I am." Dally said

"Sorry to break up this bonding moment but what the heck are you two yelling about?" Two-Bit asked

"We weren't yelling, we were talking in loud voices" Johnny said

"My ass! I heard yelling. Now what's going on?" Two-Bit asked

"Um… Pony needs my help. So if you don't mind I'll just get on my way." Johnny said

"Johnny you are not going anywhere until you tell us what exactly is going on." Dally said

"Ponygetshitbyhisfather." Johnny said in one breath

"Want to repeat that again?" Steve who had just joined them asked

"I said Ponygetshitbyhisfather." Johnny said

"What!" All three men asked at once

"I SAID HE GETS HIT BY HIS FATHER OK?" Johnny yelled

"How long has this been going on?" Steve asked in a dangerous voice

"I don't know exactly but I would say every day." Johnny said

"When. Were. You. Planning. On. Telling. Me. That. My. Best. friend's. kid. Brother. Gets. The. Crap. Beat. Out. Of. Him. everyday?" Steve asked angrily.

"Don't look at me I just found out when you did!" Dally said defiantly

"I've know since this afternoon. I was going to go get Pony bring him back here and then tell you guys. I guess that plan is out the window" Johnny said sacristy

"You what!" Two-Bit asked

"I was going to go get him and then come back with him and tell you guys." Johnny said

"And what would you have done had Soda came looking for him? Just said he dissipared off the face of the earth?" Two-Bit asked

"Actually I hadn't thought that far ahead." Johnny said

"Why does that not surprise me?" asked Dally

"well the only thing now is to go down and see Soda and tell him what's going on. So go call him Johnny" Two-Bit said

"Um one problem" Johnny said.

"And that being?" Steve asked

"It's only 5 something in the morning." Johnny said

"Oh that. He's up by now." Dally said.

Everyone just stared at him for the longest time before he finally said.

"I got a letter from him telling me that the guy he lives with makes him get up at five in the morning to do chores and go running. Suppose to help with making him a man or some crap like that." Dally said.

"Ok then I'll go call him, but you have to go get your mom to call the school and tell them we're sick." Johnny said.

So everybody went to do like they were told. Johnny got a hold of Soda right away. He told him that they were going to come down to spend Halloween with him. Johnny could tell that Soda didn't believe him but didn't push it.

A/N: I know this is really out of character for them but I wanted them to have a bonding moment ok?


	12. what's going on

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 12?

Soda's P.O.V.

God why won't Pony just come out and say what's wrong? He's not telling me the full truth in his letters or on the phone. I don't know what's wrong but I can tell something is.

When I've talked to Johnny he's even said that Pony acts strange when he talks to him. Johnny thinks that he's crying but when he ask Pony he says he was just running.

Running my ass! I know he doesn't get winded that easily unless he smoked more then a pack of cig that day. There's something that he's not telling me but I can't do anything and

that's what pisses me off more than anything. I want to be there for him but I can't thanks to Darry. Selfish little jerk. Then if that's not bad enough Johnny has to call and say that

him and the gang are coming to see me. Its not that I don't want to see them its just that my friend Cory had invited me to go on a fishing trip and I told him I didn't want to go. So I was to lie to Steve and telling him that I'm going but then really go see Pony, but now that plan is out the window thanks to Johnny. Sorry I don't mean to sound bitchy but I want to see Pony. I guess I'll just see if they want to leave early so I can maybe go see him.

A/N: Don't kill me he has a right to be mad and Darry will find out in a couple of chapters ok?


	13. Dally meet Steve

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 13?

A/N: Ok you will find out Darry's reaction in three chapters

Since you already know how Johnny feels, I'm only going to show how the other three guys feel ok?

Steve's P.O.V.

Wow I can't believe that someone would want to hurt Pony. Sure I thought that he was annoying when I was younger but what little bro or sis isn't? I can't image what that has to be like to be with people who abuse you everyday. I guess Pony knows practically how Johnny feels now. It still doesn't change the fact that Johnny and Pony don't deserve to be hit.

Dally's P.O.V.

Why is it the guys considered the 'runts' the ones that get beaten up? As if seeing Johnny go through it wasn't enough now Pony has to go through it too. And Soda doesn't even know. I feel sorry for him he when he finds out. I just wish there was something I could do.

Two-Bit's P.O.V. 

Its sad that Pony has to go though what Johnny does. I'm just sorry Soda has to find out what's happening to his little bro after we did.

Normal P.O.V

The guys were driving to pick up Soda. They got on the road about 6:30 a.m. so they were speeding because they wanted to get there before 7:30a.m. that way they would have a good chance of catching Soda before he left for school. It was about 7:10 a.m. They had about 20 minutes until they got there when Johnny had to be the ber of bad news.

"So how exactly are we going to get Soda's dad let us take him for the weekend?" Two-Bit asked

"Well Pony said that he was invited on a fishing trip with his friend Cory, so I figured Dally would act like Cory's dad and ask if Soda could come with us. Pony also said that his parents are throwing a Halloween party so I figured that his dad might let him go then he gets Soda out of his hair. Dally just make sure that you make your voice deeper." Johnny said

"Thanks Johnny. I think I know that." Dally said sacristy

"Just making sure ok?" Johnny asked

"Ok" Dally said

So there was a payphone ahead so they stopped and made the call

Call:

"Doton resident, Steve talking how may I help you?" Steve asked

"Hi this is Cory's dad Chase. I don't know if Soda told you or not but my son and I are going on a fishing trip and I was wondering if Soda could come with us? I thought it might do him good to be able to getaway for awhile. Now I understand if you don't want him to." Dally said

"No no I think it would do him good too. My wife and I were wondering what we were going to do since we're having a Halloween Party and we figured Soda wouldn't want to be here for it. When are you coming to pick him up?" Steve said/asked

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Dally said

"Ok sounds good to me." Steve said

"While see you when I get there." Dally said

"Bye" Steve said

"Ok I'm going to drop you guys off a block away from Soda's place and go pick Soda up. Then we'll come and get you guys ok?" Dally asked

"Ok" all tree said in unison

So Dally dropped the guys off and went to pick Soda up.

**Dotsen residents: **

Knock, knock, knock

"Oh you must be Chase." Steve said

"Yeah is Soda…" Dally started to say

"Dally?" Soda asked

"I thought your name was Chase." Steve said

"It is but my middle name is Dally." Dally said while glaring at Soda

"Oh ok." Steve said

"So you read to do Soda?" asked Dally

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Soda said

"Have fun Soda." Steve said

"I'll try not to get him home too late on Sunday." Dally said

"Oh it's ok as long as he's home by 7:30a.m. Monday morning." Steve said

"Don't worry he will be." Dally said and with that they were off.

A/N: next chapter Soda finds out

And sorry for the long update. Been busy w/ volunteering so I can graduate on time.


	14. Soda finds out

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 14?

Normal P.O.V.

No sooner were they in the car when Soda started in on Dally.

"Ok what the heck is going on? And where is Johnny?" Soda asked

"Hold your horses. We're picking him, Two-Bit and Steve up around the corner."

"O….k"

SO they went around the corner and picked the guys up.

Nobody wanted to say anything about Pony until Soda blew up at them.

"So what are you not telling me?" Soda asked

Two-Bit, Dally and Steve all turned to look at Johnny. Johnny was trying to shrink into the seat.

"Go ahead and tell him Johnny." Dally said

"No you can tell him." Johnny said

"Just tell him and get it done and over with." Steve said

"No that's alright you can tell him." Johnny said

"Well somebody better tell me." Soda said

"Just tell him!" Two-Bit, Dally and Steve loudly exclaimed

"Ok" Johnny said

"Ponygetshitbyhis'father'everyday." Johnny said in one breath

"What?" Soda asked

"I said Ponygetshitbyhis'father'everyday." Johnny said

"Say it slower" Soda said

"I said Pony gets hit by his 'father' everyday." Johnny said

"WHAT!" Soda yelled

"How long have you guys known?" Soda asked

"I've known since yesterday. They guys just found out this morning." Johnny said

"Is that true?" Soda asked

"Yeah" Steve, Dally and Two-Bit said in unison

"So Johnny, if you knew yesterday why didn't you tell me?" Soda asked

"Because I didn't know how to tell you for one second I thought that it better done in person. Besides what did you want me to do? Be like 'Oh by the way your brother is with a abusive family'?" Johnny asked/said

"Well, no but you could have told me before you told them." Soda said

"See that's why I told you in person." Johnny said

"Oh and was your plan to bring the guys too?" Soda asked

"No I was going to come along but Dally over here had to wake up and then with his yelling he woke the guys up too." Johnny said

"I see" Soda said

The rest of the way there each guy was left to his own thoughts.

(A/N: Since I've already shown everyone else's reaction I'm just going to show Soda's here ok?)

Soda's P.O.V.

I know you're probably wondering why I didn't throw a bigger fit, well I would have but it doesn't do that much good anyways as you saw. It's times like this that I wish there

was no speed limit. I'm about to tell Dally to move over and let me drive. Good thing I'm not driving I'd probably get us all killed the way I'm feeling right now. Dam its only nine

meaning we have another two hours to go. I guess I'll just have to sit here and look as if I have ants in my pants. That's how badly I want to get there.

A/N: Next chapter the gang arrives and talks to Pony


	15. The guys arrive

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 15?

A/N: I don't know if I ever said but this does take place on a Friday ok?

When the guys got into town they didn't know which way the school was so they found the nearest gas station to get directions. The guys knew that if they all went into the gas

station then they'd get kicked out so Johnny and Dally went in to get the directions. They both went in so maybe one of them wouldn't forget what the gas intent said. The gas

intent told them to go up the street and take a left then go two blocks and take another left and they'd see the school. They told him thanks and then headed out to the car.

"So how far are we from the school?" Soda asked

"Not that far just a couple of block." Dally said

"Thank God." Soda said

"Why? Ready to get out of the car?" Steve asked

"Yes and I want to see Pony." Soda said annoyed

"Well we're about there now." Johnny said

They got there just as the kids came out to eat lunch. Since the school sat on a dead end the guys parked the car on the side of the school. They walked around where the kids were eating lunch. Soda started looking for Pony. When he couldn't find him he started to freak out. Soda didn't know where his brother was and that was starting to worry him more then anything.

"Hey can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm looking for…" Soda started to say

"Pony!" Soda exclaimed very loudly

"Yeah its me." Pony said

Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny all turned around when they heard Soda say Pony's name. When they saw Pony they didn't realize him because he how has blond hair. So they walked over to where Soda and Pony were.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Pony asked

"We came to see you of course." Steve said

"Oh" Pony said sounding depressed

"Don't you guys have school? What you do, just skip town?" Pony asked

"Umm…no. Soda's supposed to be on a fishing trip, and we're supposed to be seeing him." Johnny said

"What are you guys really doing here?" Pony asked

"We came here because we're going to get you away from that thing you're living with" Soda said angrily

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pony said

"I know you get abuse like I do." Johnny said

"You all have lost your minds." Pony said

"PONY! We know what happens to you. You can tell us we're your friends and we're not going to think any less of you." Steve said shocking them all

"YES YOU WILL!" Pony yelled

"Pony I know what you're going through, I'm not going to think less of you for it." Johnny said

"Why won't you all just leave me alone?" Pony asked.

He tried to head back to the table he was at when he saw Soda and came over to him. But before he could get away Johnny grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Before anyone knew it Pony was crying into Johnny's shoulder. Then the rest of the gang joined in the hug. The bell ring a few minutes later. When Pony tried to get away he found that the guys had joined and they weren't going to let him go anywhere.

"Guys I've got to go back to class." Pony said

"No you are going straight to the nurse's office and telling them that you just got sick and need to go home." Dally said

"I can't then Sam will just come and get me." Pony said while looking horrified

"No because I'll come with you and say that I'm your uncle." Two-Bit said

Pony still didn't want to go to the nurse but he did want to hang out with his brother and friends. So Pony and Two-Bit went and told the nurse that Pony had just got sick. The nurse at first didn't want to send him home with Two-Bit but after trying to get a hold of Sam and not being able to she finally agreed to let Two-Bit take him home.

"So where are we going to go?" Pony asked

"Is there a park near by?" Dally asked while driving

"Yeah umm how did you come in?" Pony asked

"We came up Main Street and then turned left." Johnny said

"Just go back to where you turned left to get here and go straight it's only a block up the street then." Pony said

"Ok." Dally said

So they arrived at the park five minutes later.

"So how long can you guys stay?" Pony asked

"We can only stay tonight then we have to go back. I have to make sure that I get Soda over here back by Monday." Dally said

"Oh…I was hoping you could stay longer." Pony said sounding really depressed

"Sorry but we can't little buddy." Soda said while glaring at Dally

"So how did you figure it out?" Pony asked to no one in particular

"You want to take this one Johnny?" Two-Bit asked

"When we were talking yesterday you started to say I but then changed it. Sorry but it doesn't take a genus to figure it out when you go through it your whole life." Johnny said

"Well I tried not to make it that noticeable." Pony said

"Well I'm happy that you said something and that I figured it out." Johnny said

"You do know that you guys can't tell anyone now don't you?" Pony asked

"WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET THAT ASS GET AWAY WITH THIS." Soda yelled

"NO! You can't tell anyone, besides I deserve it when he hits me." Pony said

"NO YOU DON'T!" The guys all yelled at once.

Soda was so mad that he slammed his hand down on the picnic table they were sitting at so hard that he chipped part of the paint off. When he did it Johnny and Pony both jumped a foot in the air.

"Crap!" Pony yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

"What?" Steve asked

"I have to get home!" Pony said in a panicky voice

"Pony calm down. It's only three o'clock." Johnny said

"Yes and I'm supposed to be home by 3:30 because Sam was coming home early today." Pony said

"Don't worry Elisa will probably make up an excuse for you." Soda said

"No she won't, she doesn't life there anymore." Pony said

"When she move out?" Soda asked

"Two three weeks ago, I don't know! Lets go!" Pony said really nervous now

"How far do you live?" Dally asked finally taking Pony seriously

"twelve blocks." Pony said

"Don't' worry we'll be there in ten to twenty minutes." Dally said

So they sped towards where Pony lives. Dally put the metal to the petal. They got there without running into a red light or a cop.

"Are you sure you can't stay awhile longer?" Pony asked while climbing out of the car

"Afraid not." Soda said while hugging him good-bye

The gang said their good-byes and then left before someone saw them and turned them for not belonging there.

"So where are we going?" Soda asked angrily

"To Nebraska." Dally said

"Why are we going there?" Soda asked

"To tell Darry what's going on." Dally asked

"He won't listen." Soda said

"We'll just have to make him then won't we?" Dally asked

"What ever" Soda said

A/N: Next chapter you'll get to see Darry's reaction. Sorry didn't update sooner.


	16. No! You're lieing!

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 16?

A/N: italic now thoughts ok?

**Krista: **sorry but there's no hidden message

Thanks to all that have reviewed so far.

The guys stopped before they left town to get something to eat since it would be awhile before they got to Nebraska. They didn't get on the road until four o'clock.

"So how long before we get to Nebraska?" Steve asked

"I would say six to eight hours maybe longer." Soda asked

When the guys all just looked at him wondering how he knew how far it was…

"Darry's friend went to college there and said that it took him eleven hours to get there, so figured the way Dally drives it shouldn't take as long." Soda said

"Ok then lets get going." Dally said

So they got on the road heading to Nebraska. Steve, Soda, Johnny and Two-Bit were all asleep before they got out of town. They were all really tired since they'd been up early that morning.

$$8 o'clock that night$$

"Hey do you want me to take over so you can get some rest?" Two-Bit asked seeing that Dally was about to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah if you don't mind." Dally said

"If I minded I wouldn't have made the offer now would I have?" Two-Bit asked

"No I guess you wouldn't have. I'll pull into this gas station so I can stretch my legs and you can get into the driver seat." Dally said

So he pulled into the gas station and got out while Two-Bit was getting out too. They got back into the car about five minutes later surprised that none of the guys woke up.

"Hey Dally?" Two-Bit asked

When Two-Bit got no response he looked in the review mirror and saw that Dally was asleep using his coat as a blanket.

_I'll just have to tell him when he gets up in the morning._ Thought Two-Bit

About ten thirty Johnny woke up and he talked to Two-Bit for an hour and then he fell asleep. The at midnight Soda woke up.

"Hey if you want me to drive for awhile I can." Soda said

"Sure just to let you know its only about two hours away from here." Two-Bit said

"Well that be good. Hey when we stop I'm going to get out and stretch my legs." Soda said

"Not to sound mean but how are you going to get out?"

Two-Bit asked referring to the fact that Soda was in the middle in the back.

"Didn't think of that part." Soda said

"I'll let you out when we stop." Dally said

So they pulled over onto the shoulder and Dally, Two-Bit and Soda all got out of the car to stretch their legs. About two minutes after they got out Johnny and Steve both woke up thinking that they were there. They got out of the car seeing as the guys were to stretch their legs too.

They got back on the road about twelve thirty. Soda, Dally and Two-Bit all fell asleep while Steve and Johnny stayed up and talked to Soda to keep him awake.

Now enter Lancaster Country

Population: 995

(AN: I know it was more but that was just a nice round number ok?)

They found a hotel that still had the vacancy sign lit up. Dally had woke up by that point but Two-Bit was still sawing logs.

"If you'll get out I'll go get us a room for the night/day." Dally said

"Dal I'll go get it. No offence but they may think you're just up to trouble." Johnny said

"I'm not going to argue with you then." Dally said

Steve, Soda and Johnny could tell that he must be pretty tired otherwise he would have put up a bigger fight then that.

**Inside the Hotel Lobby**

The guy saw Soda pull up in the parking lot so he came out to the front.

"Now I don't want any trouble from you fellows." Said the man behind the counter.

"No sir there won't be any." Johnny said

"Ok now that we're got that clarified how many rooms and for how long?" the man asked

"I need one room for just tonight." Johnny said while suppressing a yawn

"Kid stop pulling my leg now how many rooms do you need?" the man asked

"Sir I just need the one." Johnny said

"Ok but if there's a big mess in that room then I'm charging you extra." The man said

"I promise there won't be a big mess sir." Johnny said

"Ok that will be $17.55 and your room number is 18. Just go down this hall here and take a left it's the second room on your right." The man said while pointing the way for Johnny.

Johnny paid the man and thanked him, then he went out to the car to tell the guys.

All five guys came in without a change of cloth which looked weird the man behind the counter.

**In the room**

Since there were only two beds and none of the guys wanted to sleep on the floor or in the car they doubled up. Soda and Johnny slept in the same bed and Dally and Steve slept in the other bed, Two-Bit slept on the chair. The guys didn't get to sleep until four in the morning.

Two-Bit woke up about 9:30 a.m. Since he knew that the others would sleep until ten or later he went out to get the car filled up.

"How may I help you sir?" asked the gas attendant

"Just fill her up please." Two-Bit said

So the gas attendant filled up the car. As he was going to tell Two-Bit the price he noticed that the plates were from Oklahoma.

"So you just passing through or you here to see someone?" The gas attendant asked

"We're visiting someone." Two-Bit said

The gas attendant looked at Two-Bit as if he had lost his marbles.

"Sir there's no one with you." The gas attendant said

"They're at the hotel sleeping." Two-Bit said while wondering why he was telling the guy that.

"Oh. So who are you here seeing?" asked the gas attendant

"Just an old friend." Two-Bit said

"Well if it's a college friend I might know who it is. My daughter is a college student, it might be someone that she's talked about." The gas attendant said

"Then do you know Darry Curtis?" asked Two-Bit

"Do I know him? Do I know him? He's like the son I never had." The gas attendant said

"What?" Two-Bit asked

"He's dating my daughter Stephanie and he's the captain of our football team here." The gas attendant says

Two-Bit just snorts and says "I'm sorry for her."

"Sir I don't know what you have against Darry but I find the man quite likable." The gas attendant said

"Dad is something wrong?" Stephanie asked

Neigh one had see or heard her pull up.

"No hun this man here was just wondering if I knew Darry." The gas attendant said to his daughter

"Sir what do you want with Darry?" Stephanie asked Two-Bit while eyeing him causally

"One the name is Two-Bit and second I need to talk to him about a family matter. Not to sound rude but all I want to know is where to find him." Two-Bit said while trying to keep his anger under control.

"Well" stated Stephanie

But before she could say anymore and end up regretting it later her dad stepped in.

"You should be able to find him at his dorm. Once you get to the gate there should be a woman who can tell you where to find him." The gas attendant said

"Thank you and how much do I owe you?" Two-Bit asked

"Five dollars." The gas attendant said

So Two-Bit gave him the money and drove to the dinner that he saw coming to the gas station to get some coffee and doughnuts.

**Back at the Gas Station**

"Dad do you think I should go tell Darry that he's coming?" Stephanie asked

"No but when you see him you might see if he says anything about the guy and if doesn't then its up to you what you do." Her dad said

"Ok thanks I better get going now." Stephanie said

"Did you need something?" Her dad asked

"No I was just passing by and saw the guy and it looked like he was giving you trouble. Thought I'd see if you needed help." Stephanie said

"Thanks but you saw I didn't." Her dad replied.

When Two-Bit was leaving the dinner he didn't knowwhat surprise was waiting for him at the hotel when he got back.

When Two-Bit got back to the hotel he walked into the room and about dropped the coffee. Dally had his arm wrapped around Steve like he was a girl. Two-Bit started laughing so hard that he woke the guys up.

"What's so funny Matthews?" asked Soda

"Yeah what's so…" Dally started to say before he realized that he had his arm wrapped around Steve. When Steve realized that the arm around him wasn't his he and Dally jumped out of bed so fast that they about knocked over Two-Bit and Soda who had just got out of bed.

Dally and Steve were blushing so badly that the guys laughed that much harder.

"If anyone tells what they saw just now I will pound them into the ground." Steve and Dally said at the same time while both having looks that could kill.

The guys still kept laughing but quit after a while because the look Dally was giving them told them that he wasn't kidding and not to mess with him.

"So is there something between the two of you that we need to know about?" Two-Bit said and then started laughing again.

"NO!" Steve and Dally screamed at once

"Ok it was just a joke." Two-Bit said

The guys all clamed down and they were about to get ready when the realized that they hadn't brought their cloths in.

"I'll go get them, you guys drink your coffee before it gets cold." Two-Bit said

They all said thanks for the coffee and doughnuts and Two-Bit went and got the bags. Since none of the guys were heavy packers it only took him one trip.

So the guys got changed and cleaned up. They ate their doughnuts and drink their coffee. As they were loading the car back up Two-Bit what he found out when he got the car filled up.

When they checked out Dally and Two-Bit got directions on how to get to the campus.

When they got to the campus the woman there told them that Darry was in dorm 5 room 315 which was on the first floor.

The guys thought that was kind of weird that the bigger numbers were on the bottom and the smaller numbers were on the top. They parked the car and walked in like they were there everyday.

They found the room that Darry stays in.

Knock, Knock, Knock

No answer

"dhdgdg" someone said from inside

"What?" asked Two-Bit

"I don't know, knock again" Johnny said

So Two-Bit knocked again

As Two-Bit was about to knock again someone hollowed at them.

"Hey what do you want?" The guy asked

"We're looking for Darry, but he doesn't seem to be answering." Two-Bit said

The guy then said "Darry's my roommate. What do you want with him?"

"We just need to talk to him for a minute." Soda said

"Hold on let me make sure he doesn't have a girl with him." Darry's roommate said

"If you mean his girlfriend then she won't be in there." Two-Bit said

All eyes went to him then

"She was at the gas station when I filled up the car." Two-Bit said

So the roommate let them in and when he was about to go wake Darry Steve stopped him. He knew that Soda would want the honors of doing that.

Since Soda knew that his brother was a very sound sleeper he got a glass of freezing cold water and then went over to Darry and poured it on his his.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled Darry thinking it was his roommates or one of his friends.

"Get your ass up." Soda said not at all kindly

Darry was still out of it because he had party until two in the morning since they had won the game the night before.

"What?" Darry asked

"I said get your butt up." Soda said

"Stop yelling!" Darry said while making his hang over headache worse.

"I'm not yelling." Soda said starting to get annoyed with Darry.

"Go back to bed James and if I didn't know better I would think you were one of my brothers." Darry said not realizing that James was in the room and that it was actually one of his brothers.

"Uh…Darry I'm over here by the door." James said

"Yeah and Soda's standing at the head of my bed." Darry said

"Open your eyes and look." Soda said

So Darry opened his eyes wishing right away that he hadn't.

"Ohhh" Darry said

"Now get up!" Soda yelled

So Darry got up and went over to James and asked him to let them have some time alone. James agreed not liking the fact that there were five against one if one of them decided to try and hurt Darry.

Darry then got dressed and started making coffee for himself and the guys.

"We've already had breakfast." Two-Bit said

"Oh what are you doing here anyways? Thought you were never talking to me again." Darry said

"I wouldn't be here but Pony needs your help." Soda said on the verge of yelling at his brother

"What are you talking about?" Darry asked

"I'm talking about how my baby brother gets hit by the people he lives with everyday." Soda said

"The boy's home wouldn't have put him with a family like that." Darry said

"Well they did!" Soda exclaimed very loudly

"How did you find out anyways?" Darry asked letting his curiosity get the best of him

"He was telling me that he had a friend but he let slip 'I'. And we confirmed it with him that's where were yesterday." Johnny said

"Even if something like that was really happening he wouldn't have told you. Now why are you really here?" Darry said/asked

"WE'RE HERE BEUCASE WE NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP!" Soda yelled

"Ok lets say I believed you, what could I do?" Darry asked

"You could help us get him out of there and put that monster that he lives with behind bars." Steve said surprising everyone there

"Ok I've heard enough out of you guys now if you don't mind I have to go see someone." Darry said

"Would that happen to be your girlfriend Stephanie?" Two-Bit asked

"How do you know about her?" Darry asked

"When I filled up the car I stopped at the gas station that her dad works at and we got to talking about you and then she stopped in to say hi." Two-Bit said looking smug because he knew that he could ruin Darry's relationship with his girlfriend.

"Yeah like she would talk to you Matthews." Darry said while trying to cover up how nevus he was that Two-Bit might have said something to Stephanie that she didn't know about.

"Whatever lets go guys. As you can see he isn't going to help us." Two-Bit said

So the guys walked out to the car as soon as they were in the car Soda started crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Steven asked getting worried because he'd never seen Soda cry before.

"WHAT DO YOU THNK IS WRONG?" Soda yelled while still crying

"Hey if its because Darry didn't believe us don't worry. My mom has a friend who is a lawyer and she maybe willing to help us." Two-Bit said

"You think she would?" Soda asked

"Yeah but the only thing is she doesn't do the free trials, so where would we get the money?" Two-Bit said/asked

"What is a free trial?" Soda asked

"He means pro bono it means that they don't charge to represent you." Johnny said

"Ha, ha, ha you're starting to sound a lot like Pony now." Soda said still laughing.

"Do we need to monitor what you read Johnny?" Dally asked also laughing

"Cut it out Dal." Johnny said

"Ok guys lets get going. We have a long trip ahead of us. You ok now Soda?" Steve asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets get going." Soda said

So they left to head home. The guys were just thinking of what happened that day. Soda wondering how he was going to ask Steve for money for Pony's trial and also wondering if Two-Bit's friend would really help them.

**Back at the Dorm**

James had seen that the guys had left so he went back into the dorm.

"Hey everything alright?" James asked

"Yeah it was just some old friends coming to say hi." Darry said

James didn't believe him but decided not to push Darry because he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Darry's Thoughts

_Was Soda telling the truth? He's never lied to me before so why would he start now? Maybe he was just trying to pull my leg. No they wouldn't have came that far just to try to pull my leg. No forget Darry nothing's going on. They're just mad at you still so they mad up some lame ass excuse to come down here._

A/N: I know that may not have been what you were expecting but I didn't want Darry to be like 'All my poor brother.' Promise it will get better ok?

Oh by the way there's nothing that's going to happen with Steve and Dally I just thought I'd add some humor before it starts getting dark ok?


	17. Talks part I

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 17?

AN: The guys left about two o'clock so its now midnight and instead of going home they rented a room. same day just break

Krista: Don't worry Darry will get better in the end ok?

"So you're sure that this friend of yours will be willing to help us?" Soda asked

"One she's not my friend and second I think she will." Two-Bit said

"What do you mean she's not your friend? And what do you mean you think she will?" Dally asked

"She's the only friend that my mom has left since the divorce. My dad told a lot of lies about how my mom cheated on him when it was the other way around to his friends and they believed him. Rose is the only one that didn't believe my dad and she's the only one that stuck by my mom. And I don't know if she'll take the case and you have to remember that we don't have the money to pay her." Two-Bit said

"Yes I know this but I'm going to talk to Steve when I get home from school tomorrow." Soda said

"You talk to him and let me know what's going on and then I'll talk to Rose ok?" Two-Bit asked

"Ok." Soda said

"Get to bed you guys." Dally whispered

None of the guys were sleeping with Dally that night after the last time Steve demanded that Dally either sleep on a chair or on the floor. So Dally was sleeping on chair and Steve and Two-Bit were sharing a bed this time. Steve had already threatened Two-Bit if he woke up with his arm around him he'd have a black eye for a month.

**The next day**

The guys went to see Pony again but this time he wasn't home. Soda was worried that something might have happened to him. Since Sam had said that Pony would be home about 5:30 the guys waited for him. He came home around 4:30.

"Hey how are you little buddy?" Soda aksed

"I don't know who you are." Pony said while mouthing get out of here! He knew he had to act like he didn't know them since Sam was standing at the door.

Seeing as they weren't going to get to talk to Pony they left to take Soda home. They got to Soda's about eight that night.

"Don't forget to talk to Steve tomorrow ok?" Two-Bit asked

"Don't worry I'm not going to." Soda said

So they said their good-byes and the guys headed back home. They got home about 9:30 and they were all ready for bed by then.

**Monday Morning after school**

"Hey Steve can I talk to you for a minute?" Soda asked

"Yeah what do you need? Hey did you have a good time on your fishing trip?" Steve asked

"Umm… that's what I need to talk to you about." Soda said

"What's up?" Steve asked

"Ididn'tgofishingIwenttoseemybrothers" Soda said in one breath

"What?" Steve asked

"I lied I didn't go on a fishing trip instead I went to see my brothers." Soda said scared that he was going to be in so much trouble now

"I see" Steve said looking pretty pissed off at Soda

"How much trouble am I in?" Soda asked while scooting away from Steve

"None. I knew that wasn't Cory's dad." Steve said

"What? You knew and still let me go?" Soda asked surprised that he wasn't in trouble

"Well here's how I see it Soda, you haven't gotten into trouble while you've been here and you haven't given me a reason not to trust you." Steve said

"Oh well…" Soda said

"Now what did you need?" Steve asked

"I need you to pay for Pony's trial." Soda said in a whisper

"Oh…do you need a lawyer too?" Steve asked

"No my friend Two-Bit said he knows of a lawyer. I'm sorry to put you in this place but I need your help because my brother doesn't seem to believe me or my friends." Soda said

"Well how much do you need?" Steve asked seeing that Soda was telling him the truth.

"I… you mean you're going to pay for it?" Soda asked shocked written all over his face.

"Yeah now how much do you need?" Steve asked

"I have to call Two-Bit. We set it up as soon as I talked to you and got the go head then I would call him and he'd talk to her." Soda said still not believing that Steve was willing to pay for Pony's trial.

"By the way who is your lawyer going to be?" Steve asked

"Rose something I don't know her last name. Why?" Soda said/asked

"I just wanted to make sure that it was William Matthews. He left his kids…" Steve started to say.

"He left his kids and wife and spread rumors about his ex wife that we're not true." Soda finished for him.

"How?" Steve said

"William Matthews' son is Two-Bit Matthews who is one of my good friends." Soda said

"Oh ok sorry didn't know. And what do you mean by one of your best friends? How many do you have?" Steve asked

"I have about four but who's counting. Sorry but I really have to call Two-Bit now." Soda said

"Matthews resent how may I help you?" Two-Bit's mom asked

"Mrs. Matthews its Soda is Two-Bit around?" Soda asked

"Oh hi dear I didn't realize it was you yes Keith's here just a minute." Mrs. Matthews said

"Hello?" Two-Bit asked

"Hey its Soda. I got the ok, so call Rose if you would. Oh by the way Steve the guy I live with knows Rose and your dad." Soda said

"Hey Soda. Ok I'll call her tomorrow and he does?" Two-Bit said/asked

"Ok and yeah he does." Soda said

"Weird well I'll call her and then call you and tell you what I find out ok?" Two-Bit said/asked

"Yeah talk to you tomorrow." Soda said

**Tuesday after school**

"Mrs. Green's sectary how may I help you?"

"This is Two-Bit I was wondering if Rose was in the office today?"

"Yes she is dear. Hold on a sec while I get her."

"This is Rose who am I talking to?"

"Tw… Keith Matthew Mrs. Green"

"Keith? Keith Matthew? Why I haven't seen you since…" Rose stated

"The divorce you can say it. I was wondering if you can take a friend of my's case?" Two-Bit asked

"What's the problem Keith?" Rose asked

"He gets abused by the guy he's living with." Two-Bit said

"Not sexually is he?" Rose asked fearing the worse

"NO!" Two-Bit yelled

"Sorry didn't mean to yell. You may have heard his parents died in a accident involving a train earlier this year. His name is Ponyboy Curtis." Two-Bit said

"That's ok about the yelling just happy to hear that he's not. And yes I remember that accident, poor thing. Well I'll have to talk to him and then get back to you. Now where can I reach him?" Rose asked

"That's the thing, you can't talk to him. That's why I called you. The guy who would be paying you is Steve Dotson. Do you know him?" Two-Bit said/asked

"Yes I know him. I'll get a hold of you tomorrow and we'll work something out ok?" Rose asked

"That'll be fine by me." Two-Bit said

"Would it be alright if I call you about four tomorrow?" Rose asked

"Four will be good." Two-Bit said

"Good-bye"

"Good-bye"

Two-Bit didn't call Soda that night since he didn't have an answer for him yet, so he figured that he'd call him the next day.

**Wednesday**

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello Two-Bit speaking how may I help you?"

"This is Rose. I've decided that I'll take your case Now is there anyway that I can get in touch with Pony?"

"No, but I'll make you a deal My friends and I will go get Pony and meet you at the park that's down the street from the school."

"Ok sounds good to me. When and what time?"

"Say Saturday around 12:30?"

"I'll be there see you then"

"Bye"

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Dotson resent Steve talking how may I help you?"

"Yes is Soda there?"

"Who may say is calling?"

"Two-Bit"

"Ok hold on a minute"

"Soda talking"

"Hey Soda its Two-Bit. She said yes, since she lives in the same city as Pony she's just going to meet us at the park that we went to with Pony. She's meeting us there Saturday at 12:30 so I'll talk to the guys and see if they want to come and then we'll pick you up around nine or so ok?"

"Let me just make sure that its fine with Steve first ok?"

"Ok"

"Hold on a minute then"

two minutes later

"Yeah nine will be fine. See you then"

"Ok see you Saturday"

**Darry's dorm room** same day still

"Hey Darry what's the matter?" Stephanie asked

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" asked Darry

"Well its seemed that you've had this shadow over your head since Saturday." Stephanie said

"Sorry just had some things on my mind." Darry said

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that Two-Bit guy would it?" Stephanie asked

"No just thinking about school. Don't worry about Two-Bit he's just an old friend from the past." Darry said

"Ok I'll leave you to your thinking." Stephanie said

"Thanks I'll see you tonight at supper." Darry said

"Ok see you then"

_What I'm thinking about is my brother Pony. God was they telling the truth? Wait, why do I care if they were or not? I'm happy right here in Nebraska, no I care because he's my brother. Well there's nothing I can do now. _Thought Darry

**Thursday Morning **back in Tulsa

"Umm…you guys I have something to tell you." Two-Bit stated nervously

"Yeah what's up?" Dally asked

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Johnny said

"Yeah I'm fine. We're going to see Pony and Soda again this weekend." Two-Bit said

"Why? We just saw then last weekend." Steve asked

"What are you not telling us?" Johnny said

"The woman that's taking on Pony's case lives in the same town as Pony does. We're picking up Soda and then driving down there. She's meeting us at the park we went to on Saturday. We have to be there by noon. So you guys want to go? Oh and we'll probably have to testify just to let you know." Two-Bit said/asked

"Sure." Dally said

"Not an another early morning" Steve said

"You know I'm going." Johnny said

"Ok I'll pick you guys up around 6:30a.m from the lot ok?" Two-Bit said

"Yeah" Johnny, Steve and Dally said at once

Friday went by not fast enough for the guys. Johnny was so wanting to get out of school that when the bell finally did ring he knocked two people one being Steve trying to get out of the school. It wasn't any better for Steve and Dally. Yes Dally does go to school only because of Johnny. He does it to be a role model for Johnny. Now getting back to school Steve and Dally wanted school to be over so badly that they almost burned right through the table they were working on in welding class.

Now Soda wasn't fearing any better he got into trouble for not paying attention when the teacher called on him to read in his English class. He had to stay after school explaining why he wasn't paying attention. The teacher understood and said not to let it happen again, and Soda promised not to let it happen again.


	18. Talks part II

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 18?

AN: Forgot to say earlier since Steve knows that Soda didn't forget about him he doesn't drink as heavily, but he still drinks.

**Saturday**

By time Two-Bit got to the lot Dally and Johnny were there, but there was no sign of Steve. Two-Bit got Dally and Johnny and then went over to Steve's house. Turns out Steve had went out to a party and got drunk, so he had a major headache that morning.

It took Two-Bit and Dally to get Steve to the car, he was still hung over. They finally got on the road thirty minutes after Two-Bit wanted to. He wasn't a happy camper because he thought that they might be late. And because Steve had been drinking again. He thought Steve had stopped drinking because he hadn't seen him drink in a month. Turns out Steve was just good at hiding it. Now Two-Bit usually isn't a mean person in less someone pisses him off, while Steve did by his drinking so every time he talked he made sure that talked really loud. He did it until they got to Soda's place. Then he didn't because Steve had fell asleep by then.

They got to the park two minutes late because they had a hard time finding Pony. They end up finding him at the school because he had a track meet that morning.

"Sorry we're late. Promise it won't happen again." Two-Bit said

"That's alright, so you must be Pony. My name is Mrs. Green, but you can call me Rose." Rose said

"Nice to meet you" Pony said

"Ok now lets get down to business, shall we?" Rose asked

"Yes lets" Steve who had finally got out of the car said

"Ok Pony I need you to tell me in your own words what happened." Rose stated

Pony was a little shy about telling her what happened in front of his brother and friends.

"It's ok Pony we're here for you." Soda said

"Yeah and we're not going to think any less of you." Johnny said

"Ok" Pony said

So he told Rose when the abuse started and how it was brought on. He also told her how Elisa just left him when Sam started hitting her too.

"Sorry to say Pony we're going to have to charge Elisa with abuse too." Rose said

"No! You can't do that!" Pony stated hysterically

"Pony she has to Elisa just left you in the hands of that monster." Soda said

"No she didn't I told her that I wanted to stay with her." Pony said

"Pony stop lying its ok." Johnny said

"Pony I won't be charging her with the same crime that I will be Sam." Rose said

"You won't be?" Pony asked

"No what I will be charging her with can only get her one to two years in jail." Rose said

After hearing that it mad Johnny and Soda mad but as seeing as there was nothing they could do didn't say anything.

"Oh ok" Pony said

"Now one other thing would your older brother be willing to testify?" Rose asked

"No! and don't bring him up again!" Soda said very mad

"Soda! That's no way to treat her!" Two-Bit said angry

"Keith it's ok." Rose said

"Keith is now?" Dally asked in a teaseling voice

"Shut it Dally you remember what I have over your head don't you?" Two-Bit asked while watching Dally a embarrassing shad of red.

"Sorry Mr. Green I shouldn't have said that. No he won't be testifying for Pony." Soda said

"That's quite alright. But did I say something wrong by calling you Keith?" Rose said/asked

"No that's his real name we just call him Two-Bit" Pony said with a smile on his face because of the look on Dally's face

"Ok good. Well that's all I need from Pony and you guys will have to testify. I will get the paperwork done and start pushing for a trial on Monday." Rose said

"OK thank you again." Two-Bit said

"You've very much welcome." Rose said

"Bye" Rose said

"Bye" Johnny, Dally, Steve, Soda, Pony and Two-Bit all said at once.

"Well we better get you home before you get into trouble." Soda said

"That's ok. I told him that practice would run until two today after the meet." Pony said

When the guys except Johnny looked at him as asking why he told him that Pony said

"Johnny called me and told me you guys were coming up but not what for so I told him not to come until two thirty."

"Ok well be still better be going." Dally said

"So what do you have over Dally's head Two-Bit?" Pony asked

"I'll tell you at another time, not today though." Two-Bit said

So they went back to the school and dropped Pony off. They waited there until they saw him come and get Pony. Then they headed home all hoping that trail would come real soon.

AN: Next chapter Rose pushes it thought court and Thanksgiving.


	19. Thanksgiving

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 19?

AN: Just to let you all know this might be long because it's going to contain the next day and Thanksgiving. Just to let you all know I know nothing about lawyers so if I do something wrong just let me know ok?

Rose went into work the next day and started filing the paperwork for Pony's trial. She knew that it would be a while before they heard anything but she was hoping to have juror selection done by Christmas. So Rose got the paperwork done and then went home. The next day she went back to the office and sent in the paperwork for Pony's trial. Now all she had to do is wait.

**Two Days before Thanksgiving**

Rose had just heard from Judge Rick Snell saying that juror selection would be happening after Thanksgiving. She was happy to hear that, but it also meant that Pony would end up spending his Thanksgiving and Christmas in the same boy's home he was in before he was adopted.

**Pony's house, Tuesday**

Knock, Knock, knock

"Yes how may I help you?" Sam asked

"Are you Sam Love?" The man asked

"Yes and who are you?" Sam asked

"That's none of your business. Now put your hands behind your back your under arrest for child abuse." The man said

"Wha…" Sam started to say

"NOW!" The man yelled

So Sam did like he asked. Just then Pony came home from school and saw Sam getting arrested he was happy because it mean that he wouldn't be getting hit and called names now.

As Pony was walking up to the house he heard a woman talking to him so he turned around.

"Are you Ponyboy Curtis?" The woman asked

"Yes" Pony said

"We're here to take you to the boys' home. Rose is waiting there for you. Go get your stuff and then come back down here." She said

So Pony did as he was told. When he came back down they had taken Sam away. So the cops who were undercover because they were afraid that once Sam saw them he'd tried to run took Pony to the boy's home.

**Boy's Home**

"Ok Pony you will be staying here until the trial. You may contact your brother but no one else until I tell you to. Do you understand?" Rose said/asked

"Yea but where will I be going to school." Pony asked

The last time he was here he'd been going to the school that the boys' home had there.

"You will be going here like before." Rose said

"Oh" Pony said depressed

"Sorry but I have to be going." Rose said

"Bye"

"Bye"

Doton resent

Ring, ring, ring,

"Hello Soda speaking" Soda said

"Hey Soda its Pony they took Sam away. I'm back in the boy's home." Pony said while trying not to cry

"Hey Pony. Besides having to be back in the boy's home what's the matter?" Soda asked

"I just wish you could be here." Pony said now starting to cry

"Hey its going to be alright, you'll see in no time we'll be together again." Soda said

"You think?" Pony asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah I do." Soda said

"Hey not to rush off but I can't talk anymore its time for supper. Tell the guys for me. Bye" Pony said

"Bye" Soda said

**Next Morning's Morning Paper**

The Head line read:

SCIENTIST ARRESTED ON CHILD ABUSE CHARGES

The scientist Sam Love better known as Rich Moss was arrested last night for child abuse. Rich who some know because he works for S & M labs. He's been with them for the last 20 years. He started working in labs when he was 15 years old. He was very gifted for a child born with a learning disability. He's praised around the world for his known work.

Yesterday Mr. Moss was arrested for accuses of child abuse to his adopted son Ponyboy Curtis who's parents died earlier this year. Mr. Moss was so kind as to take the kid in after his brother left him and his older brother at a boys' home. Now Mr. Curtis is saying that Mr. Moss hits him. Anyone can see the kid is just a trouble maker because he's from the wrong side of the tracks.

This reporter just hopes when Mr. Moss's day in court comes the juror will realize that Mr. Curtis is just making this all up.

"What the hell!" Seven boys said at once. None of them knew that they all said it at once though. They were not in the same room.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Six guys said at once still not knowing they each said it.

But one said "What the heck have they gotten themselves into?"

Soda told the guys where Pony was but they weren't too happy because they had wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him but the boys' home wouldn't let them.

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Soda are you not hungry?" Pam asked noticing that he hadn't touched his food at all.

"No not really, guess I've been sneaking too much turkey today." Soda said

"May I be excused?" Soda asked

"Yes you may" Steve said

After Soda left Pam said "Steve I'm worried about him he didn't eat breakfast or lunch. What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing that we can do as of right now." Steve said

"I just wish there was something we could do." Pam said

"Yeah me too. Why don't you take some food up to Soda with a piece of your pumpkin pie. He may get hungry later." Steve said

Yes Pam knew that Soda was lying about the turkey and she knew about him going to see Pony she knew what was going on too. She told Soda that she would be there for him as had Steve.

"Ok I'll do that." Pam said

So after getting the food and pie Pam went up to Soda's room. When she got there she was about to set down the tray when she heard crying sounds. She was about to knock when she noticed that the door wasn't all the way closed. So she went in the room to see if Soda was aright.

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Bloody great!" Soda said sarcastically

"Is it that you miss Pony?"

"Yes I want to be there for him"

"Oh honey you will be its just a matter of time."

"I want to be there right now for him."

"Would it make you feel better if you gave him a call?"

"I can't they don't want us talking"

"Soda I know someone who owns be a favor. I can get him to pull a few strings. Hold on a minute."

Pam talking to the guy at the boys' home

"Hello Boys' home how may I help you?"

"Yes is Frank there?"

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Just tell him its payback he'll know what you're talking about."

"Ok one minute"

"Pam?"

"Yeah its me. It's payback time now."

"What do you need?"

"You have a kid by the name of Pony there well I'd like to talk to him."

"Ok hold on a minute"

"He's getting him for you Soda"

"Thanks but why is he doing this?" Soda asked

"I helped him back in college and now he owns me for it."

"Ok"

"Hello?"

"Is this Ponyboy?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear I'm Pam I know your brother Soda. He wants to talk to you."

"O…k"

"Thank you Pam"

"No problem and there's your suuper when you get hungry." Pam said pointing to the desk she'd put the food on.

"Hey Pony how are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"Better now"

"Why what was wrong?"

"I missed you"

"Oh well I'm happy that you called"

"Yeah well you'd have to thank Pam for that"

"Who is this Pam? Girlfriend of yours?"

"NO! She's the girlfriend of Steve the guy I live with"

"Oh yeah I think you have said something about her"

"Probably have"

And so Pony and Soda kept talking long into the night. Pony Soda what's happened and asking if he saw the paper yesterday's paper. Soda listening to what Pony had to say while eating his dinner because he decided that he was hungry. They talked so long that Steve finally had to come tell Soda it was time to go to bed and this was at 1:30 in the morning! He was supposed to be in bed long before then, but Steve decided not to make him go to bed because he wouldn't be able to speak to Pony again until the trial, whenever that was.

Still thanksgiving but at the Boys' home

Pony's P.O.V.

My thanksgiving was pretty boring at first. I was just about to start washing dishes with the guys that had been assigned to help when I was told I had a phone call. The people at the boys' home make three of us do dishes every night, it switches for lunch and supper and every night. I didn't know who could be on the phone at first then when I found out it was Soda I was so happy. I was really depressed that I hadn't been able to talk to him. I figured that the guy who told me that I had the call would only let me talk to Soda for a few minutes but he ended up letting me talk to Soda until 1:30 in the morning. That shocked me when I saw the clock after getting off the phone. I was happy to talk to Soda. Wish I could again before the trail, but I know I won't be able to.

Still thanksgiving day but in Tulsa

Dally's mom's P.O.V.

I don't know what's up with those boys. They always try to out do each other when it comes to eating. They always see who can eat the most turkey and then who can eat the biggest piece of pie. This year they didn't seem up to it. Yes Thanksgiving is one big event for me, Sally (Steve's mom), Sue (Keith's mom) and Sandy (The curtis's mom) God rest her and Jack's soles. Steve, Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny didn't seem up to doing much this year. I know they miss the boys but there's nothing we can do. I just hope for Pony's sake that God is with him all through out the trial. I know the guys are going to be there for him as well as his brother, but I wish that Darry would get his stubborn ass down here and be here for his brother. Sorry I have no right to say that.

Still thanksgiving day but now in Nebraska

Darry's P.O.V.

Yes I saw the article, I don't know why but I've decided that when Pony's trail starts I'm going to go. Not that I believe him mind you its just this gut feeling I have. Oh if you're

wondering how my thanksgiving went well not good. I did tell Stephanie about Pony and Soda. She wasn't happy that I lied to her but even more unhappy that I don't believe

them. She was so mad that she slapped me! Slapped me! Now thanks to her I have a bruise the size of a lemon on my check, ok not that big but it sure feels like it. Surprising

enough Stephanie is still talking to me. I thinks its because I did tell her that I'll at least go down and see what Pony has to see. Her parents are another story. I thought her dad

was going to really let loose, he just gave me the evil glare all through dinner. Her mom didn't really say anything. I guess I deserve that. Well I better get going before I say

something will make you think that I actually believe Pony. Oh if you're wondering how I'm not going to get seen by the guys at the trail while I'm going to wear a baseball cap.

AN: One question the trial is about three to four chapters away but I was wondering do you want me to do a week at a time or each day. The difference is how long it takes me to get the chapters up but also if I did a week at a time it would also mean less chapters for you guys to read. Let me know and I'll go from there, but if you don't tell me then I'll do it the way I want.


	20. The Headline

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 20?

AN: This takes place two weeks before Christmas ok?

JURORS HAVE BEEN FOUND!

The juror selection is finally over for Attorneys Rose Green and Frances McBoy. It had taken over a month to find the right juror for Rick Moss vs. Ponyboy Curtis trial. The trial is set to began January 1st. The trail is expected to last a month maybe more all we can do and wait and see what happens.

Darry's P.O.V.

When I saw the morning paper I knew that Christmas wasn't going to be the most happiest time of my life. The day that trail starts I'll be there until the day it ends. If any

reason for going just to see if they really are telling the truth and to make sure that Soda doesn't do something stupid. Yes as hard as it is to believe I still care for my brothers. Heck maybe I'll even get a chance to prove my brothers wrong, never know.

Soda's P.O.V.

When I saw the paper it made me happy and sad. Happy because now that guy can get what coming to him and sad because its two weeks away from Christmas and Pony has to spend his time in the boys' home. Just wish there was something that I could do, but there isn't.

Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dallas were all happy that they finally got a juror and the trial would start, but said that Pony had to spend his time in the boys' home. Little did they know that that was all about to change.

Pony's P.O.V.

Rose called me last night and told me that they had found a juror for the trial, that way I wasn't surprised when I saw the paper today. The kids here don't know what's going on, just that I'm back. I don't want to tell them and they don't ask either. I just wish that I didn't have to spend my Christmas here at the boys' home, but there's nothing that I can do.


	21. The Plan

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 21?

AN: One week before Christmas

Thanks to all that have reviewed!

Steve's POV (Soda's dad)

I don't know what I'm going to do. Soda was so happy when he got to talk to Pony and now he's depressed again. I wish there was something that I could do, wait there is

something I can do. Now I just need to get a hold of Rose and make sure its alright with her and then get a hold of Pony and Soda's friends. Yeah that'll work as long as Rose

thinks it's a good idea. Soda's friends are coming up one so they can be there for Pony and second they have to testify too. Better get on with my plan before Soda gets home. Its

2:47 p.m. and he'll be home around 3:30 to 4:00 depending on if he goes to Cory's house. Yes I have lightened up since this whole trial thing has came around.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello Rose speaking"

"Rose its Steve. How are you?"

"Oh hi Steve I'm doing good how are you?"

"Could be doing better"

"Why what's wrong?"

"You know Soda Pony's brother?"

"Yeah something didn't happen to him did it?"

"No its just that he's depressed that he hasn't got to talk to Pony since Thanksgiving."

"Oh, not to rush you but what'd you need?"

"Sorry, I was wondering if it was alright with you if I took Pony for Christmas and had him stay here until the trial started?"

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea. I was wondering what I was going to do with him. The poor thing has been so depressed since Thanksgiving."

"Well happy you agree. Now I was wondering if you can tell me how to get a hold of Pony?"

"Yeah he's right here with me. We were just going over some last minute details. By the way thanks for doing this for Keith."

"Sorry who's Keith?"

"Sorry it's a friend of Pony's"

"Oh you're welcome. Now may I speak with Pony now?"

"One thing first, I'm going have to talk to him before the trail starts."

"That's fine"

"Ok here he is"

"Pony you got a phone call"

"Who's it from?"

"A friend of mine"

"O…K"

"Hello?"

"Hey Pony right?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"Steve Dotson we haven't meet but I'm the guy your brother Soda lives with."

"Oh hi"

"Pony I was wondering if you'd like to come spend Christmas eve through the start of your trail with Soda?"

silence

silence

silence

"ooony? Pony? Still there?"

"Yeah sorry just spaced out there for a minute. Sounded like you said you wanted me to come stay with you and Soda."

"That's what I said. Don't worry I'm going to invite Soda's friends too."

"Who are his friends?"

"Some kid name Dally and Keith. I don't know this Keith person but I've meet Dally once."

"Oh you mean Two-Bit and Dallas. Yeah they're friends of mine too."

"Oh but who's Two-Bit and Keith?"

"Sorry his name is Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews. Most people just call him Two-Bit, only his mom calls him Keith."

"Oh."

"So when did you meet Dallas?"

"Well its actually quite a funny story. She Dallas acted like he was Soda's friend Cory's dad. Said they were going on a fishing trip. Well I knew that he wasn't Cory's dad, because we're good friends, but when Dallas came over to pick Soda up, instead of saying the name Dallas gave me Soda called him Dally. So I knew they were lying but I figured that they had good reason to be lying. So I let him go."

"Sorry about that I didn't' know that he lied to you."

"Pony its ok. Like I told Soda he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him, so I will until he screws up."

"If you don't mind my asking why do you now trust him? He's told me that didn't seem to trust him when he first got there."

"I always trusted him. Let's just say that I know what you guys go though everyday"

"O…k"

"Now back on what I originally called for, So its just Two-Bit and Dally?"

"No there's also Johnny and Steve"

"Oh, they're not real roundly boys are they? And none of them carry a weapon do they?"

"They can get roundly but they won't be there and Two-Bit carries a switch blade"

"They're…oh ok. Do you know how I can reach these boys?"

"Yeah who's number do you want?"

"Umm… who would probably answer if I was to call right now?"

"Probably Dally I'll give you his number."

"Ok"

"It's 482-2579"

"So that's 482-2579?"

"Yeah"

"Ok thanks. Oh can you put Rose back on for me?"

"Yeah see you next week"

"Bye"

"Rose Steve wants to talk to you again"

"Oh ok"

"Hey Steve what's up?"

"Just wondering so Soda won't know what's going on can you bring Pony here around 4:00 p.m. next Tuesday?"

"I can do that. See you on Christmas eve"

"See you then and Thanks"

"No problem and bye"

"Bye"

"Pony I'll be picking you up on Tuesday to take you to Steve's and don't tell anyone because it's a surprise ok?"

"Yeah and I figured as much"

"Ok now lets get you back to the boys' home before they wonder what happened to you"

So they went back to the boys' home. Pony was happy because it mean that he only had five more days before he got to see his brother.

Steve calling Dally's place

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello"

"Hi who am I speaking to?"

"Johnny who's this?"

"This is Steve"

_Right and your standing right here with me but you're on the phone. _Thought Johnny

"I'm the guy that Soda lives with."

"Oh ok"

"Yeah I was wondering if you'd like to come spend Christmas eve through the start of Pony's trial with Pony and Soda?"

Umm just me?'

"No I mea you and the other guys."

"Sure… what time?"

"Can you be here around 6:00 p.m. next Tuesday?"

"We should be able to."

"Just make sure its ok with your parents."

"ok"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"no"

"Ok as long as you're sure. Well I better be going"

"See you Tuesday"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"So what's going on?" Steve asked

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Johnny asked

"They're in the lot, now what's going on?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the lot"

So they ran to the lot and finally caught up to the other two.

"Now what's going on?" Steve asked

"Hey guys what you doing here?" Dally asked

"Yeah what's the big rush to get here? And where's the football?" Two-Bit asked

Johnny and Steve had went to get Dally's football so they could through it around at the lot.

"Forget the football. You know how that Soda lives with a guy named Steve?" Johnny asked

"Yeah" Two-Bit, Dally and Steve said at once

"Well he just called and invited us to stay with him, Soda and Pony Christmas eve through the start of Pony's trial" Johnny said pretty happy at getting to Pony again

"Johnny you didn't hit your head on something did you or running a fever?" Dally said coming to see if Johnny felt hot. Not that he didn't believe Johnny just didn't think that anyone would want him staying with them because of the criminal record that he has.

"Cut it out Dal, Steve heard the whole conversation." Johnny said

"Don't drag me into this. I only heard what you said." Steve said

"It's true I wouldn't lie to you guys. So are we going or what?" Johnny asked

"Fine we'll go but what time and you do realize it's not for another five days right?" Two-Bit said

"I know that. He said be there around six." Johnny said

"Ok we'll go next Tuesday" Two-Bit said

"Good but we still have to tell our moms" Dally said

"Ok." Two-Bit and Steve said

So they talked to their mom. They all agreed but they had to spend the morning with them. Two-Bits little sis who was only two years younger then Pony wanted to go but their mom would let her. It was decided that at the start of the trial Steve, Two-Bit with his sister and Dally's moms would come up to support Pony and Soda as they went through the rough time.

AN: Yes you will find out what Steve was talking when he said he knew what Pony and the guys went through.


	22. Christmas Part I

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to rise his two brothers?

Part: 22?

AN: There is a prayer in here. If I get more flames then regular reviews I will not update for a month ok?

Soda's P.O.V.

I don't know what's going on, but I know something's going on. The reason I know something's going on is Steve has been getting more and more gifts. He says its for his family, not as many that I've seen him get. And if you look in the refrigerator it looks like he's going to be feeding four armies with as much food as he has in there. I know between him and me we don't eat that much so I don't know what's going on. I hear the door opening and voices down stairs. And now I hear Steve calling for me so I have to go.

"What?" Soda answered

"I have a surprise for you." Steve answered

So Soda goes down the stairs and gets the shock of his life. At the bottom of the stairs is Pony.

"Pony what are you doing here?" Soda asked

"Here to spend Christmas with you." Pony said

"Sorry to say Soda he's here until the start of his trial." Steve said

"SORRY! SORRY! What do you have to be sorry for?" Soda asked while running over to give his brother a big bear hug.

"Ha, ha, ha" laughed Steve

"Soda I was joking!" Steve said

"Oh" Soda said while putting Pony down

"Thank you Rose for bring him here" Soda said finally noticing her

"No problem" She said

Just then Pam walked into the house. She had been out shopping again.

"Pam I'd like you to meet my brother Ponyboy" Soda said

"Nice to meet you Ponyboy" Pam said

"Nice to meet you too Pam" Pony said

"While I must be going" Rose said

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Steve asked

"I really got to get home" Rose said

"Ok thanks for bringing him again." Steve said

"No problem" Rose said and with that she left the four of them to head back home.

Unknown to Soda Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dally were on their way here too.

"Hey Pony why don't we go up to my room and you can get unpacked?" Soda said

"Sure" Pony said

So Pony and Soda headed up the stairs to Soda's room. Once inside Soda asked

"So how long have you known that you were coming?"

"Just since last Thursday" Pony said

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Just wondering. God am I glad that you're here."

"Yeah me too."

"So what do you what to do?" Soda asked

"I don't know what you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could go play pool" Soda said

"They have a poor table?" Pony asked

"Yeah its in the study."

"I guess you don't get much studying done in there"

"No its not actually the study it's just what they call it."

"Oh well let's go play"

"OK"

So Pony and Soda played pool until supper time. When Soda went into the kitchen to get the wish bone so he and Pony could break it, he saw that there were three extra plates set out.

"What's with the extra plates?" Soda asked

"They're just dirty and I need to wash them." Pam said

"Ok then" Soda said not believing her.

A couple of seconds after Soda said that the door bell ring.

"Wonder who that could be" Steve said

"Why don't you go get it Soda" Pam said

"Ok"

So Soda walked to the door and answered it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soda asked shocked that his friends were there.

"We came to see you" Steve said

"I invited them to stay tonight through the start of Pony's trial" Steve D said

(AN: When both Steve's are in the room I'll say Steve or Steve D. D meaning Dotson ok?)

"So that's what the extra presents are for and the food" Soda said

"Yes Soda they are" Steve D said

"Hmm I knew something was up. So where are they going to stay?" Soda asked

"Here with us" Steve D said

"No really? I thought they were going to sleep outside, I mean where here? My room isn't big enough for all of us" Soda said

"Well I figured that you guys could sleep in the family room. There's two couches that pull out and make beds and they are big enough to fit two people on each and then we have the two chairs down there too." Pam said

When she said the couches were big enough to fit two people on them each, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dallas all shared a look between them.

"Ok well just follow me guys and you can take your stuff down there. And Pony you can get yours after supper." Soda said

So the guys followed Soda down to the family room and they just set their stuff down and then went back up to have supper.

"So how was the roads getting here?" Steve D asked noticing that it had snowed since Pony had gotten there.

"They weren't too bad a little slick in some spots" Two-Bit said

"No trouble I presume?" Steve D asked

"No" Two-Bit said

So everyone went back to eating their meals.

Johnny, Dally, Steve and Two-Bit were all trying to be polite so they weren't eating like they usually do. Soda noticed that so he said

"Hey you guys don't have to eat that way, you can eat like you do at home."

"We were just trying to be nice" Two-Bit said

"Oh they've seen the way I eat I don't think you guys eat any worse then I do." Soda said

"No I don't think you can eat any worse then him." Steve D said

"Hey I resent that" Soda said

"You opened yourself up for it" Steve D said

"Now, now boys just eat your supper" Pam said

"Yes mother" Steve D said

Ha ha ha laughed all seven boys

"I'm not your mother but if you want me to I can start acting like her" Pam said

"No I think its time to eat now." Steve D said

So the guys all ate in silence and once they were done and the plates had been cleared Pam brought out the pumpkin pie.

"Who wants a piece?" Pam asked

All the guys wanted one except Dallas

"You want a piece Dally?" Pam asked

"I can't I'm allergic to pumpkin" Dally said

"Oh I'm sorry maybe you want a piece of the cherry pie that's still in the kitchen?" Pam said/asked

"Sure if you don't mind" Dally said

"She wouldn't have asked if she minded" Soda said

So Pam went and got Dally a piece of cherry pie. They all ate their pie in silence. Once the guys were done they took their plates into the kitchen. Pony started to clean the dishes when Pam came in and said

"Pony you don't have to do that, Steve and I can get them. You just go have fun with your friends."

"Are you sure about that?" Pony asked

"Go run along now. Before I throw you out of here" Pam said while laughing a little

So Pony left so Pam didn't try to throw him out of the kitchen.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Soda asked

"You want to play poker?" Steve asked

"No not really" Two-Bit said

"Well Steve and I and who ever else wants to can play poker and the rest can play pool or darts. Sound good?" Soda asked

"Sure" the guys said

So they went into the study and started playing pool and poker. Steve D walked into the room and saw the guys were playing poker with real money so he said

"Soda we do have poker chips if you want them."

"No we like playing with real money" Soda said

"By playing with real money we can see who can beat who." Steve said

"Are you guys betting cigarettes too?" Steve D asked as he had noticed what looked like cigarettes sitting under the money.

"No" Soda said a little too quick

"Yes you are don't lie to me mister" Steve D said

"Fine they are but I don't smoke" Soda said which was a partial lie. He had smoked but hadn't had one in the months that he had been with Steve and Pam

"Just don't smoke those in here otherwise Pam will have my head" Steve D said

"What…you smoke?" Soda said/asked

"Shh…did I don't in less Pam's not here. Don't be smoking in here ok?" Steve D said

"Yeah we hear you" Soda said

So Steve D left the guys to do their thing. As Steve was walking out the door he could help but chuckle because the guys reminded him so much of himself when he was their age.

Soda and Steve ended up arm reselling because Steve caught Soda cheating, witch he liked to do for some odd reason. Steve usually caught Soda in the end.

Steve ended up beating Soda in the arm reselling. Once they were done it was they retired to the family room just to talk. Once they were there Soda found out that Steve D and Pam had already been down there and pulled out the couches and threw some blankets and pillows on them and the chairs.

The guys just shot the breeze for a while until Steve D came into the room to see if they needed anything that's when Pony said

"Steve…Steve" When Steve didn't answer Soda leaned over and told Pony to say Dotson

"Hey Dotson" Pony said and then this time Steve turned around

"Yes were you talking to me?" Steve D asked

"Yeah you told me when you called last week that you knew how it was for us, what'd you mean?" Pony asked

See that Steve D wasn't going to get out of it sat down on the stool after removing the plant that was on it first.

"Ok I hope you guys ready to hear a long story because this is a long story." Steve D said

"That's fine, go on" Soda said

So Steve D went on

"When I was growing up I was from the 'wrong side of the tracks' like you guys are. Where I grew up it was the on the opposite side that you guys live on. You guys have the what vs. what?" Steve asked

"Greasers vs. Socs" Soda said

"Hmm…like I was saying it was the hoods vs. the in group. I know real tough name…"

"Steve where are…" Pam started to say when she walked into the family room

"What you doing down here?" Pam asked

"Just telling them a story" Steve said

"Oh and what story may that be?" Pam asked

"The story of my life" Steve said

"Oh can I join you? You know to make sure you tell it right?" Pam asked

"Sure find a seat" Steve said

So Pam sat in the chair that Johnny offered her and he sat on the floor.

"Like I was saying I know it wasn't a real tough name but it did. The guys stole from stores. I could swipe things from people so fast by the time they knew it was gone I was out of sight. We carried knifes and switch blades. Hey Two-Bit can I see yours?" Steve asked

"Sure" Two-Bit said not so sure and handed it over

"Nice one guessing it was stolen?" Steve asked

"No" Two-Bit said

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm not getting down on you heck I stole from people too. It's a good switch keep it on you." Steve D said and then handed it back to Two-Bit

"Now I see why you say the story is going to be long" Soda said jokily

"Ha, ha Soda now no more interruptions. Now back to the story. We had our fights too. We never started the fight, just finished them. Pam here was a hood like me. She wore leather jackets and had the big hair styles" For that Steve got slapped by Pam for it.

"Ok we won't talk about you. I had my friends I hung out with one that sticks out is Shepard. He and I weren't in the same gang his was called panthers and they would come help us when we needed it."

"This Shepard wouldn't be related to Tim Shepard would he be?" Soda asked

"Yeah you know David's boy little Timmy?" Steve asked

The guys started laughing about that

"Yeah we know him but he's not little anymore" Soda said

"Oh well sorry, yeah I hung out with his dad. The funniest part was he had a little bro that tried to follow him around everywhere, but he didn't like him to follow him. The sad part is he's dead now." Steve said

"How he die?" Pony asked while looking at Steve who thought he was a tag along that liked to follow Soda around.

"He died in a fire. See him and a friend were playing around in a old a banded house and they had cigarettes and dropped one of them. The house was so old and the wood so dry that the house caught fire right away, they had no time whatsoever to get out. David and I heard their screams but there wasn't anything we could do about it. David was never right after that. The sad part was his parents blamed him for Tim's death. David said that if he ever was to have a kid they wouldn't be in a gang and wouldn't get hurt. Well Tim didn't follow that. Yes David and his wife named Tim after David's brother. I've heard that Tim's little brother Curly is just like Tim was. Just hope those boys don't get themselves killed by being stupid. And Soda if you're thinking over there that I was a hard ass on you because I don't like people who are in gangs now its not that, I just don't want to see you end up where I have." Steve D said

The guys just stared at him like he was nuts.

"What do you mean 'where I have?' Looks like you're doing good in life." Soda said

"Remember how I said I was an ex-sergeant? Well I didn't really end up going down in rank I couldn't handle the job. I've seen stuff that would turn any sane man into a lunatic and there's other stuff that I can't even talk about. Sorry that I lied but I figured that you wouldn't understand otherwise." Steve D said

"Hey no problem" Soda said

"Well boys its already midnight, better get to bed so Santa will come." Steve D said laughing at the looks on the guys' faces.

"Good night" Pam said

"Good night" Johnny, Dally, Soda, Steve, Pony and Two-Bit said at once.

So the guys were all left with their own thought of what had been said.

"Now where is everyone sleeping?" Soda asked seeing that they were all tired from their long trips up there.

"I'll take the chair" Two-Bit said

"And I'll take the other chair" Steve and Dally said at once remembering the last time they slept in the same bed

"Well you both can't have the chair" Soda said

"Why don't you flip a coin?" Two-Bit asked

"Sure anyone have one?" Dally asked

"I do and I'll flip it" Johnny said

"Call it in the air Dally" Soda said

"Heads" Dally said as Johnny caught it

"Tails sorry Dal" Johnny said

"Let me see that" Dallas said not believing Johnny

So Dal looked at the coin and saw that it was tails then he turned it over to make sure that it wasn't a two-headed coin.(1)

"Ok then Steve you get the other chair. Dal you'll be sleeping with Johnny and Pony and I will share the other bed." Soda said

So they all went to bed. Pony thought he heard Johnny say something like 'Don't even think of putting your arm around me.' And then Dally say 'Don't worry I'm not going to.' But figured that he was just tired so he just went to bed.

**Christmas Day**

The guys woke up around 7:30 a.m. to the smell of bacon, eggs and other great smells. They got up and got dressed and then went upstairs. They were just heading into the kitchen when Steve came out and said

"Oh I see you guys are awake I was just about to come and get you. Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes."

The guys went and sat down at the table and waited for Pam and Steve to come out.

"So who wants coffee to drink?" Pam asked

"I'll take some" Steve D said

"Anyone else?" Pam asked

No of the guys were coffee drinkers but they did drink the oj. After everyone was served Steve said prayer.

"Thank you God for bring us all together this Christmas day. Please look after Pony in his time of need. We thank you God for the food on the table. We ask you to look after us. Amen" Steve D said

"Amen" The rest said

"Dig in guys before it gets cold." Pam said

Don't need to tell the guys twice they got right to work on their breakfast.

"After breakfast I have a announcement to make." Pam said

Everyone looked at Steve to know if he knew what was going on and he looked just as clueless as the rest.

After they were done eating and cleared the dishes they went into the living room where the tree was set up. The guys started handing out presents while Pam was talking to Steve.

"Pam what's the announcement?" Steve D asked

"You'll just have to wait." Pam said with a smile on her face

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Steve asked

"No it's good actually" Pam said

"So all the presents handed out?" Pam asked

"Yes they are" Soda said

"Good I want you guys to take your seats." Pam said

So the guys took their seats and then Pam started her announcement

"Steve you know how you've said in the past that maybe we should try to the whole living together again? Well I think for the sake of the baby we should."

"You mean you're, you're pregnant?" Steve D asked

"Yes just over two months along." Pam said smiling

"How long have you known?" Steve D asked starting to get angry because he thought that Pam might have known for a while and hadn't told him.

"Since yesterday" Pam said offended that Steve would think she would hide something like that from him.

"How? Yesterday was Christmas Eve" Soda asked curiosity getting the better of him

"I have a friend that's a doctor that owned me a favor." Pam said

"So you've only known since yesterday? Why didn't you tell me before you did them?" Steve D said starting to cry because he was happy that he was going to be a father.

"Steve I've spent my whole life trying to figure out I wanted to tell my hus…I mean boyfriend that I was going to have his child. Besides I didn't want to say 'Oh by the way Steve you're going to be a father' ok?" Pam asked

"Ok and I'm sorry for the way I acted." Steve D said and then went and hugged Pam

"A hallmark moment" Soda said

"Shut up Soda" Steve D said with tears in his eyes. He threw a pillow at Soda for saying it.

"What I was being nice and I get a pillow thrown at me?" Soda asked

"Sorry Soda" Steve D said

"Its fine just don't do it again." Soda said while smiling.

So they got back to opening up their gifts.

"Hey guys I now have announcement to make." Steve D said

So all the guys got quite again to see what he had to say. Instead of saying anything he got down on one knee

"Pam I've loved you since I've meet you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Steve D said/asked

"No" Pam said

"Oh…what? Why not?" Steve D asked starting to feel rejected

"If you're doing this just because of the baby I can't marry you." Pam said hoping that it wasn't because of the baby

"No its not I've had this ring for a month now I just didn't know how to ask you. I wanted to do it in private but I figured why not just make a fool of myself in front of everyone." Steve D said and then turned around to find the guys had left the room to give them some private time.

"Then yes I will marry you. And guys you can come back in." Pam said/asked

So the guys came back into the room

"I think I'm going to cry" Soda said

"If you do then I'll throw a pillow at you" Dally said

"No I'm good now" Soda said because he didn't want a pillow thrown at him.

"Ok lets get back to opening presents" Steve D said

The guys opened up their presents. Steve had got the guys new cloths for the trial. And they got other stuff too. The gang had got stuff for the each other too. After they were done with their present opening they all gathered around the couch and Steve D set up the camera to take a picture of them all.

That night the guys had supper and then they went back down to the family room and just talked.

"So what happened to the blond hair Pony?" Dally realizing that Pony didn't have blond hair anymore.

"That was just for Halloween. I had to wash it out." Pony said

"Oh. If I dared you to do something would you?" Dallas asked

"That depends on what it was" Pony said

"Dye your hair blond again" Dallas said

"And if I do it what do I get out of it?" Pony asked not liking where the conversation was going

"What did you get the last time you did it?" Dally asked

"A slap across the face and grounded for a month" Pony said

"You're kidding right?" Soda asked getting angry that someone would hit Pony for just dying his hair.

"No I'm not" Pony said

"I'll give you a pack of cigarettes of you dye your hair and cut it." Dallas said

"I don't smoke and you didn't say anything about cutting it the first time." Pony said

"Ok fine cut and dye hair for 20 bucks and a pack of cigarettes." Dallas said

"Fine but what do I use to dye my hair?" Pony asked

"You can use the peroxide that's in the cabin in the bathroom upstairs." Soda said

"Ok but I can't exactly cut my own hair" Pony said

"I'll do it" Dallas said looking a little too happy

"NO! I would just rather have either Johnny or Two-Bit do it" Pony said

"I'll do it" Johnny said

So the guys got to work. It took about an hour all said and done. After they got it done they went back down stairs.

They talked until 2:30 a.m. when Steve D came down and said they might want to think about going to bed. That's when he noticed Pony's hair

"Pony did you have blond hair yesterday?"

"No I just did it today on a dare, speaking of it Dal you still owe me." Pony said

"So I do" Dallas said getting up to go get the cigs and money

"Ok good night guys and try to keep it down. Pam's not feeling so good." Steve D said

"She sick or what?" Soda asked

"Yeah you know how women can get morning sickness? Well in her case I think its all day sickness. She said she's been getting sick at all times of the day." Steve said

"Ok spare me the details please" Soda said

"Ok night guys" Steve D said again

So the guys went to bed this time Steve took the couch with Johnny and Dallas took the chair.

"Before we all fall asleep, I thought last night I heard Johnny say something like 'keep your arm off of me' to Dal what's up with that?" Pony asked

The guys just cracked up except Dal and Steve.

"When we were heading up to Nebraska to see Darry we stayed the night at a hotel, while Steve and Dal shared one of the beds and Soda and Johnny shared the other. While the next morning I went to get more gas and get doughnuts and coffee for all us. When I got back and found that Dal had wrapped his arm around Steve in the middle of the night. Steve and Dal jumped up so fast that they almost knocked me and Soda over." Two-Bit said laughing so hard he almost wet his pants.

Pony was laughing along with them

"So is there something that I need to know about? Is something going on between you two?" Pony asked

"NO!" Dal and Steve yelled and for it Steve threw a pillow at Pony

"Hey I didn't deserve that" Pony said light heartily

"Yes you did, you're the one that brought it up" Steve asked

So the guys finally calmed down and went to bed. Steve ever did get his pillow that he threw at Pony back so he slept without a pillow.

The guys spent the rest of the time hanging out. On New years eve Soda and Steve went to a drive in movie theater and tried to pick up dates. They had no such luck because all the girls there already had boyfriends. They had a good time even though they didn't have dates. If you were there you could tell how nervous all the guys were about the start of the trail the next day.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I decided not to do all the days the guys were there. Next Chap Darry's Christmas.

1) Same face on both sides of the coin


	23. Christmas Part II

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to rise his two brothers?

Part: 23?

Darry's P.O.V.

I spent Christmas with my girlfriend and her parents. They have about two to three Christmas's a year. In Christmas eve morning I went to Stephanie's house and had

breakfast. Then we opened gifts. I got Stephanie a promise ring. I didn't want to ask her in front of her parents so we went to her room and I asked. She said yes as long as it

wasn't in the next four years. She wants to wait until she gets out of college. Her parents got me a tie and Stephanie got me the jacket and pants. Now I just have to find a nice

shirt for the trial.

Christmas eve night we went to her grandparents' house and had another Christmas with her mom's side of the family.

Then Christmas day we went to her aunts house and has Christmas with her dad's side of the family.

Right now I'm Christmas out. I love Christmas but that's a little too much Christmas for me. Yes I did see my roommate and his girlfriend. If I didn't tell you before James is

related to Stephanie on her mom's side of the family. James is getting married to his girlfriend some time in the future too. His girlfriend his nice, the whole family like her

and me which is good since we'll be joining the family in the future. I had fun this Christmas but I will be happy to see the boys, just wish it was for a different reason.

News Year Eve

I headed out at five this morning to get back to Oklahoma. I got here at 3:30 p.m. No the guys don't know that I'm here and if I can help it they won't know I'm here. Well I'm going to bed it's already midnight and I need to get up and go to the court house tomorrow. So good night. Oh yeah I'm staying at the Queen Bee Inn, weird name hmm?

AN: Sorry this wasn't as long of a chapter as the other one. Next one will be the trial.


	24. Trail Part I

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to end up this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 24?

AN: Here is week one day one of the trial. There are going to be three weeks to the trial. And I'm not a lawyer so anything that's wrong sorry for ok?

**Monday January 1, 1967**

It's 8:30 in the morning, trial starts at 9:00. Before they went into the court room, Rose gave Pony a pad and pen. She told him that if he had any questions then to write them down and she would answer them either during

lunch or after they were done for the day.

Everyone has already entered the court room. Now they are just waiting for the judge to enter.

"All rise for the honorable judge Toby Low." Said the Bailiff

So everyone got up and waited for the judge to take his seat.

"You maybe seated now." Toby said

"Call your first witness Mr. McBoy" Toby said

"Thank you honor. I call Alex Boyd to the stand." Frances said

So Alex Boyd walked to the stand.

"Please place your right hand on the bible and raise your left hand. Do you solmy swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The Bailiff asked

"I do" Alex said

"You maybe seated" The Bailiff said

"Please state your name for the record." Judge Toby said

"Alex Boyd" Alex said

"Mr. Boyd How long have you known Mr. Moss?" Frances asked

"I've known him for eight years" Alex said

"Now how long have you known Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"I meat him just in the last ten months." Alex said

"How do you know Mr. Moss?"

"We've been friends since grade school." Alex said

"Ok and how do you known Mr. Curtis?" Mr. McBoy asked

"I know him through his dad Rick" Alex said

Pony just glared at him and he glared right back until Rose noticed that he was and she said

"Pony you can't glare at them ok?"

"Fine" Pony said not happy at all

"Have you seen Mr. Moss hit Mr. Curtis?" Mr. McBoy asked

"No I have never seen him raise so much as a hand to him." Alex said

"Ok So he never seen him raise a hand at him?" Mr. McBoy asked

"No never" Alex said

"Hmm that's interesting. Now is Mr. Moss a respected person?" Mr. McBoy asked

"Objection your honor I don't see what that has to do with anything" Rose said

"Either do I move on" Judge Toby said

"Have you ever seen Mr. Moss loose his temper?" Frances asked

"No never in my life!" Alex said

"I see so does Mr. Curtis show Mr. Moss respect?" Frances asked

"Objection your honor, I don't see what that has to do with anything." Rose said

"Either do I move on counselor." Judge Toby said

"But your honor!" Frances exclaimed

"Move on!" Judge Toby exclaimed very loudly

"Yes your honor. Now Mr. Boyd Does Mr. Moss and Mr. Curtis fight?" Frances asked

"I haven't seen it but it doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Alex said

"Ok last question is there any reason to believe that Mr. Moss would lay a hand on Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"No he's like a big bear." Alex said

There were some people who either started to laugh or in Pony's case snorted.

"Ok thank you. No more questions your honor." Frances said

He went and took his seat.

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

So Rose got up and started talking.

"Hello Mr. Boyd I won't take too much of your time up since you've been up here for almost an hour. Now you said you've know Pony for how long?"

"Ten months" Alex said

"Really? That's interesting because Mr. Curtis has only been with Mr. Moss for seven to eight months." Rose said

"Oh well it just seems like I've known him longer." Alex said

"I see and how often have you seen Mr. Moss and Mr. Curtis together?" Rose asked

"Well just the once." Alex said

"I see. Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"You may step down. Call your next witness Counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Sam Toy to the stand." Frances said

So Sam Toy walked to the stand and they swore him in and then he took his seat.

"Please state your name for the record." Frances said

Unknown to him Pony was writing down all the questions that he asked because he wanted to see if he did ask the same questions.

"My Name is Sam Toy" Sam said

"Thank you. Now how long have you known Mr. Moss?" Frances asked

"I've known him for five years. We work together at the hotel." Sam said

"Ok But I thought that he worked at the lab?" Frances asked

"No he works at a hotel. I don't know about any lab." Sam said

"O…k. Now how long have you known Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"I've known him for a month at most." Sam said

"Since we already know how you know Mr. Moss, how do you know Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"I know him through his father Sam" Sam said

It took all of Pony's nerves to not yell at the guy for calling Sam his father.

"In the time that you've know Mr. Moss have you ever seen him raise his hand to Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"No but I have seen him raise his hand to his wife." Sam said

There were some gasps in the court room.

"Have you ever seen Mr. Moss loose his temper in front of Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"No but I have seen him raise his hand to…" Sam started to say

"No future questions your honor." Frances said seeing that this guy wasn't helping them in the less bit.

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. So Mr. Toy you say you have seen Mr. Moss raise his hand to his wife?" Rose asked

"Yes I have" Sam said

"So would it be likely that he may have raised his hand to my client too?" Rose asked

"Yes it very well could have happened." Sam said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

Rose and Sam both walked back to their seats.

"Seeing as its eleven now we will break until noon today. Court dismissed." Judge Toby said

So the guys along with Rose and Pam and Steve all went to the dinner four blocks away to have lunch.

Dinner

"So why do you only ask a couple of questions? And why does that guy repeat himself? And you're not going to too are you?" Pony asked

"I'm getting them where it hurts and the guy isn't the best of lawyers. Actually he's not a good lawyer at all. And no I will not keep asking the same questions." Rose said

"Good because that guy's starting to sound like a broken record." Pony said

Everyone including Pony had to laugh about that.

They ate lunch in peace.

Court Room

Everyone got seated again and the judge arrived.

"Call your next witness counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Kate Moss to the stand." Frances said

Kate is one of those girls that wears a little too much lipstick and eye shadow

So they got her sworn in and seated.

"Mrs. Moss how do you know Mr. Moss?" Frances asked

"Why he's my boyfriend." Kate said in way too high pitch of a voice.

Yes Mr. Moss was cheating on his wife. No he wasn't married to Mrs. Moss, she just liked to use his name so she didn't have to fight off guys, well the drunk guys that is.

So the questioning went on. My time she was done Pony was about to go and strangle her. She called him a brat and said how he was always in her way. She didn't say it in quite those words but Pony knew that that was what she was thinking.

The next person to come up was Elisa Mr. Love's soon to be ex wife

They got her sworn in and then she took the stand and shocked the courts with what she had to say.

When asked if she had seen Mr. Moss ever raise a hand to Mr. Curtis this is what she said

"She he's raised a hand to Pony a couple of times. He's raised his hand to me too. He does it because he needs to have control, but he doesn't have control."

"So you're saying that Mr. Moss wants to have control of people?" Frances asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Elisa said

(AN: Since I forgot to tell you, They've heard the evidence for Elisa and gave her one year in jail, but she still had to testify for the trial.)

"Thank you no more questions." Frances said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. Now Mrs. Love would you say Mr. Moss hit you and Pony quite often?" Rose asked

"Yes he hit me almost every day. He didn't start hitting Pony until he'd been with us for a couple of weeks." Elisa said

"Thank you. Now if you knew Mr. Moss for 18 years like you say then why did you stay married to him if he was abusive?" Rose asked

"I stayed married because he didn't start getting real bad until we found out we couldn't have kids. Then once we adopted Pony he stopped for a couple of weeks and then he started again." Elisa said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok you say you weren't able to have kids, why is that?" Rose asked

"Objection your honor I don't see what having kids has anything to do with this trial." Frances said

"Counselor?" Judge Toby asked

"If you'll let me. I'm trying to figure out why the abuse got so bad." Rose said

"Go ahead answer the question." Judge Toby said

"It was because Sam had a low sperm count." Elisa said trying not to laugh.

"Ok I see." Rose said

There were a couple of people who started to laugh but calmed down within a few minutes.

"So Sam started beating you after you guys found out that it was because of him that you couldn't have kids?" Rose asked

"Yes that's right." Elisa said

"Ok thank you no more questions." Rose said

"You may step down now." Judge Toby told Elisa

"We are going to end there for today. Now everyone has to be here by 8:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Court dismissed." Judge Toby said

So everyone left the court room.

"So we'll see you tomorrow." Two-Bit said

"Where are you going?" Steve D asked

"Home" Two-Bit said

"You guys can stay with us through the trial because Pony is too." Steve D said

"Thanks but we can't do that. Besides we have school" Dally said

"No I insists. Sorry I kind of forgot about that." Steve D said

"Sorry but we have to go to school." Two-Bit said

"Actually Keith because of the trial they've closed the school until the trail is over." Keith's mom said

"No they haven't." Two-Bit said

"Yes they have." Dally's mom said

"Here look at today's paper." Two-Bit's mom said

So the guys looked at the paper.

The headline said:

SCHOOL CLOSED FOR TRIAL

Principle John Weak has decided that since the trila of Ponyboy Curtis is starting today school will be closed until the end of the trial so anyone who wants to can go and cheer Ponyboy on.

"Now do you believe us?" Dally's mom asked

"Yeah. So is that offer still good?" Two-Bit asked

"Yeah it is." Steve D said

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow." Two-Bit said

"Bye" everyone said to each other.


	25. Trial Part II

**Day 2 Tuesday January 2, 1967**

So court was back in session and the judge had just been seated.

"Call your first witness counselor" Judge Toby said

"I call Steve Coy to the stand." Frances said

So Steve Coy walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

"How do you know Mr. Moss?" Frances asked

"We're partners." Steve said

"What do you mean partners?" Frances asked

"We work together in the lab." Steve said

"So you're lab partners?" Frances asked

"Yeah that's what I mean." Steve said

"Ok. So how long have you known Rick?" Frances asked

"I've known him for the past ten years." Steve said

"That's a long time. Have you ever seen Mr. Moss loose his temper?" Frances asked

"Yeah but I've never seen him hit a person. He's just gotten mad because of a experiment not going the way it should have." Steve said

"Ok. So how long have you known Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"I've known him for four months. I met him when I came over for supper." Steve said

"Have you ever seen Mr. Curtis get him by Rick?" Frances asked

"Never! Rick would never hit anyone." Steve said mad about asked that

"Ok sorry didn't mean to upset you. Now is there any reason to believe that Mr. Moss would hit Mr. Curtis?" Frances asked

"No the boy is just making it up." Steve said

"Thank you no more questions." Frances said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. Now Mr. Coy you said that you've seen Mr. Moss loose his anger, was it at you or someone else?" Rose asked

"Usually it's me or at himself no one else." Steve said

"Ok. So you never saw Rick hit his wife Elisa?" Rose asked

_You mean the bitch that doesn't know what's good for her?_ "No I have never seen him lay a finger on her." Frances said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"You may step down." Judge Toby said

"Call your next witness counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Sandy Fog to the stand." Frances said

So Sandy Fog came to the stand and was sworn in.

"Mrs. Fog How do you know Mr. Moss?" Frances asked

"Please call me Sandy and I know him because we used to date." Sandy said

"So why did you break up?" Frances asked

"Because he hit me." Sandy said

"No more questions." Frances said

She wasn't supposed to say that but Sandy decided that she was going to tell the truth.

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. Sandy how long did you date him before he stated to beat you?" Rose asked

"It was a couple of months into our relationship." Sandy said

"Ok did you ever seen him hit anyone else?" Rose asked

"Yes I saw him hit Elisa. We were friends and then when she started to date him we broke our friendship off." Sandy said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"You may step down. We're going to break here for lunch. Court will come together at noon." Judge Toby said

"Court dismissed." Judge Toby said

Two-Bit's POV

As I was walking out of the court room I thought I saw Darry. I must have seen someone how had looked like him. Don't know what's up with me. I thought I saw him on the was in too. I got to stop wishing he'd show up for Pony's sack.

The guys went out to lunch and then headed out to the court house. Two-Bit couldn't stop thinking how the guy really looked like Darry. He didn't pay much attention when Tom

Well and John Saww were up on the stand. He saw that the guy left five minutes before court was dismissed for the day. Since Rose had said that he's be taking the stand tomorrow he decided to see if it was in fact Darry.

Court was dismissed and everyone left for the day. Two-Bit didn't tell anyone because he wanted to make sure that it was in fact Darry first.


	26. Trial Part III

**Day 3 Wednesday January 3, 1967**

Two-Bit kept looking at the guy that he thought was Darry. When Josh Reed Sam's stepfather took the stand Two-Bit really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

The only thing he heard was Frances ask if Josh had ever seen Sam hit his wife or girlfriend.

Josh said "No I've never seen him lay a hand on her or anyone else."

After he said that Two-Bit looked back to see what the guy he thought was Darry's reaction was. He saw the guy clench his fist.

Now when Rick/Sam took the stand Two-Bit did pay attention.

"Have you ever hit Ponyboy?" Frances asked Rick/Sam

"No I have never laid a hand on him." Rick/Sam said

"What is your relationship with Ponyboy?" Frances asked

"He's my adopted son." Rick/Sam said

"Why did he not have a family?" Frances asked

"Objection your honor! I don't see what that has to do with anything." Rose said

Just as that question was asked Two-Bit looked back and saw that the guy he was positive was Darry looked like he wanted to go up and punch out Frances' lights.

"Sustain what does that have to do with this trial?" Judge Toby asked

"Your honor I'm just trying to figure out why he was put in the boys' home in the first place." Frances said

"Answer the question." Judge Toby said

"His brother decided that he wanted his own life." Rick/Sam said _Now I see why he didn't want the brat anymore._ Thought Rick/Sam

"Thank you. Now one last question do you love Ponyboy?" Frances asked

"Yes I love him like a son." Rick/Sam said _No he's a little brat that should have died at birth. _Thought Rick/Sam

"No more questions." Frances said

"You're up counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. Mr. Moss I have just one question for you why did you abopt Ponyboy when you could have adopted a baby?" Rose asked

"Because Pony reminds me so much of my self." Rick/Sam said _Because I can't pick on a baby like I can him._ Thought Rick/Sam

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"You may step down now." Judge Toby said

"We will have break for lunch and re join at noon today." Judge Toby said

So everyone left. The guys went to the café that they went to the other day to have lunch.

"Hey Two-Bit what were you staring at in the courtroom?" Johnny asked

"Oh nothing." Two-Bit said

"Ok" Johnny said dropping it there.

The rest of lunch was ate in quietness. Two-Bit was thinking of how he was going to approach a guy he hadn't seen since April and that he'd yelled at last time he'd seen him.

They went back to the courthouse and they got everyone seated.

"Call your first witness Mr. Green." Judge Toby said

"Thank you I call Keith Mathews to the stand." Rose said

So Two-Bit walked to the stand and was sworn in. He had his eye on the guy he thought was Darry so he didn't hear Rose ask the question.

"Sorry can you repeat that?" Two-Bit asked

"How do you know Ponyboy?" Rose asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm a friend of his'." Two-Bit said

"Ok. So when did you find out that Mr. Curtis was getting abused?" Rose asked

"When we went to see him. On the way there I found out." Two-Bit said

"So did Mr. Curtis tell you?" Rose asked

Two-Bit was still looking at the guy and didn't answer her for a minute.

"Sorry I found out because Johnny told us." Two-Bit said

"Ok now one more question how did Johnny find out that Pony was getting abused?" rose asked

Two-Bit was still trying to figure out if the guy was in fact Darry that he didn't hear her until the Judge spoke up.

"What is so interesting that you can't pay attention?" Judge Toby asked

"Sorry I thought I saw someone I knew." Two-Bit said

"That's quite alright. I asked how did Johnny find out that Pony was getting abused?" Rose asked again

"He figured it out." Two-Bit said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

So Frances came up and asked questions that Two-Bit could have remembered. He asked the same questions he asked his clients.

Finally Two-Bit could get off the stand. He thought if he had to be there for another minute he'd die from being so board.

Next on the stand was Pam and she was asked her questions. Two-Bit saw the guy leave so he said

"Hey guys I'll meet you outside."

"Ok" Johnny said

Before anyone could ask why Two-Bit was out of there. He saw the guy and started running after him.

"Darry! Darry wait up!"

Finally Darry turned around and Two-Bit had to stop so fast that he almost ran straight into Darry.

"What do you want Mathews?" Darry said mad that he'd been caught

"I just wanted to talk to you." Two-Bit said

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." Darry said

"Well I wouldn't but Pony needs your help." Two-Bit said

That's when they noticed the guys walking up to them.

"Hey who's your…" Soda stated to say

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked not at all kindly

"Well I came here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Darry said

"Well I don't need your help." Soda said

"Boys let's take this home." Steve D said not wanting to attract the media

"Fine what ever." Soda said

So they went home and sat down at the table with Pam and Steve D there so there wasn't a big fight.

"I came here to see if what you guys said was true. I see now that you were right and I was wrong. I can't make what I did right but I can at least try." Darry said on the verge of tears.

"If you came here to see if we were telling the truth then why did you sit on the other side of the court house?" Two-Bit asked

"Because I didn't want you guys to see me. See that didn't happen." Darry said

"So are you going to testify on Pony's behalf?" Soda asked

"If you'll let me I will." Darry said

Steve D called Rose and told her what was going on. She agreed to put him on the stand on Friday. Pam and Steve offered to let Darry stay but he knew that the guys didn't want him around so he went back to the hotel and called Stephanie and told her what had happed that day.

Dally, Johnny, Pony, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve couldn't sleep that night because they were all surprised that Darry did in fact care what happened to Pony.


	27. Trail Part 4

**Day 4 Thursday January 4, 1967**

That day Darry came and sat with the guys. Rose had decided that Darry would take the stand on Friday and Soda would take the stand on Monday with Ponyboy.

After everyone was seated and Judge Toby was seated Rose called Steve Randle to the stand.

"Mr. Randle how do you know Ponyboy?" Rose asked

"I'm a friend of his brother's." Steve said

"Now Mr. Randle did you expect anything was going on before Johnny told you?" Rose asked

"No I didn't and please call me Steve." Steve said

"Ok Steve did Johnny tell you first what he found out?" Rose asked

"No he told Dal, Two-Bit and me all at the same time." Steve said

"I see. Who's idea was it to talk to Pony? And to talk to a lawyer?" Rose asked

"Johnny was the one that was just going to go talk to Pony and then after talking to him Two-Bit said he knew of a good lawyer." Steve said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Mr. Randle do you know my client Mr. Moss?" Frances asked

"No I've never seen him until this trial started." Steve said

"And this Two-Bit character how did he know of a lawyer?" Frances asked

"His mom knew her." Steve said

"So how much are you paying her?" Frances asked

"Objection your honor! I don't see what that has to do with anything!" Rose said getting mad that Frances was asking questions that was none of his business.

"Move on counselor." Judge Toby said

"But…But" Frances started to say.

"I SAID MOVE ON!" Judge Toby said getting angry with Frances

"Yes your honor." Frances looked like a child how had just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Now Mr. Randle how long had the abuse been going on before you found out?" Frances asked

"I would say a couple of months but I really don't know for sure." Steve said getting annoyed with the guy because of the stupid questions he kept asking and for not calling him Steve.

"And Mr. Randle why was Mr. Curtis with my client?" Frances asked knowing that this was his chance to get Steve to blow up at him.

Steve saw right through him and answered calmly because he knew that it wouldn't help if he did blow up at Frances.

"His parents died and his brother wasn't able of taking care of him." Steve said while giving Pony a look saying he was trying to put it in nice terms.

"Not able or didn't want to take care of them?" Frances asked waiting for Steve to blow at him

"You would have to ask him." Steve said

"Well it's kind of hard to ask someone that's no here." Frances said thinking Steve was going to blow up at him any minute.

"Well I guess you'll have to call him then." Steve said with a smile on his face.

"No more questions." Frances said mad that he couldn't get Steve to blow up at him

"You may step down now." Judge Toby said

"We will take a lunch break now. Everyone is to be back here at noon. Court dismissed." Judge Toby said

Everyone left the courthouse. The guys headed over to the diner.

"Was it just me or were you about to blow up at that guy Steve?" Johnny asked

"No I was about to. Then I relied what he wanted so I didn't give into him." Steve said

"Oh" Johnny said

"Johnny when did you start talking so much?" Pony asked surprised that he was talking that much since he'd seen Johnny again.

"Well one day I just decided that it wasn't worth not talking to people and it was getting annoying having them look at me as if I had two heads." Johnny said

Everyone started laughing about that. Because of their laughing they started to get weird looks from other customers. They tamed it down before they got kicked out of the diner. After they were done eating, they headed back to the court house.

"I call Tim Zoo to the stand." Rose said

"Mr. Zoo how do you know Mr. Curtis?" Rose asked

"Please call me Tim and I know him from track." Tim said

"So you're both on the track team?" Rose asked

"Yeah we are." Tim said

"So when did you find out that Mr. Curtis was getting abused?"

"I guess it was when I realized he was wearing make-up." Tim said

Pony was blushing bright red after Tim said that, and the guys were looking at him like he was crazy for wearing make-up.

"How did you find out Pony was wearing make-up?" Rose asked

"One day after school we were coming home on the bus and I saw Pony taking his make-up off. I didn't know what he was doing at first until I saw the big bruise of his face. Then the next day I confirmed it. He didn't want me to tell anyone so I didn't." Tim said looking ready to kill Rick/Sam

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"So you say that you saw Mr. Curtis taking off make-up didn't you find that kind of weird?" Frances asked

"Yeah at first, but when I found out I didn't." Tim said

"So what kind of make-up was he wearing?" Frances asked

"He was just wearing blush that's all." Tim said getting mad for asking something he had no business knowing.

"So did he wear all kinds of make-up?" Frances asked trying to get Tim to blow up at him.

(AN: The guy's just weird like that ok?)

"Objection your honor! I don't see what that has to do with this case." Rose said staring to get mad herself.

"Yes I don't see what how much and what kind of make-up has to do with anything. I'm going to ask the jurors to ignore what kind and how much make-up Ponyboy wears." Judge Toby said

"No more questions your honor." Frances said having that look on his face as if he'd just been told no about getting his favorite toy.

"Ok we're going to end it here today. We will start court tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp! Court dismissed." Judge Toby said

So everyone left the courthouse. The guys headed back to Steve and Pam's place. Pam and Steve had talked and decided that they were going to get married after the court trail. They wanted to be there for Ponyboy and Pam wanted to get married before she got really big.

Steve, Two-Bit and Dally's moms came up the first day of the trial and they were going to come up when the verdict was read. They just couldn't afford to take time off.


	28. Trial Part 5

**Day 5 Friday January 5, 1967 **

"Call your first witness Mrs. Green." Judge Toby said

"I call Dallas Winston to the stand." Rose said

So Dallas came to the stand and was sworn in.

"Mr. Winston how long have you known Pony?" Rose asked

"I've known him for eight years. And please call me Dally." Dally said

"Ok Dally when did you find out that Pony was getting abused?" Rose asked

"The same day as the rest of the guys. It was a week before we talked to you." Dally said

"So did you notice at the time that Pony was wearing make-up?" Rose asked

"I don't think he was wearing make-up at that time." Dally said

"Did you see any bruises on Pony when you saw him that weekend?" Rose asked

"No but I also wasn't really looking for any." Dal said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. Now Mr. Winston what do you think of guys wearing make-up?" Frances asked

"If that's what he wants to do then go for it. And call me Dally." Dal said

"You don't think it's weird for a guy to wear make-up?" Frances asked

"If a guy wants to do it its up to him." Dal said

"So would you ever wear make-up?" Frances asked

By this point Rose was getting tired along with everyone else with the stupid questions.

"Objections your honor! I don't see what this has to do with this case." Rose said

"I agree. Jurors you are to disregard what Mr. McBoy said about make-up. And Mr. McBoy move on." Judge Toby said

"No more questions your honor." Frances said

"You may step down now Mr. Winston." Judge Toby said

"Call your next witness counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Cindy Zster to the stand." Rose said

Cindy came up and was sworn in. She gave Rick/Sam the direst look you've even seen on a girl her age.

"Mr. Zster who do you know Pony?" Rose asked

"Call me Cindy and we're good friends." Cindy said

"How long have you known Ponyboy?" Rose asked

"I've known him for about four months." Cindy said

"And in the time you've known Pony did he say anything about his home life?" Rose asked

"No he didn't really want to talk about it." Cindy said

"Did you try to get him to open up to you?" Rose asked

"I did at first but then I stopped when he got really mad at me." Cindy said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you. Now Cindy did you ever expect that something was going on?" France asked

"No I didn't." Cindy said

"Then why were you trying to get him to open up?" Frances asked

"I was trying to get him to talk about his past." Cindy said while looking over at Pony and giving him a friendly smile

"Do you always try to get people to talk about their life?" Frances asked

"Objection your honor! I don't see why that is any concern of the court's." Rose said

"Either do I. Move on counselor." Judge Toby said

"Cindy did you know that Pony wore make-up?" Frances asked

"No not until today." Cindy said _Good grief man! You talk about Pony, you need to get some fashion advice. You wear these ugly suits and tannin shoes. Pony has more fashion sense then you do and that's saying a lot. _Thought Cindy

"No more questions your honor." Frances said

"You may step down now." Judge Toby said

"You may call your next witness counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Joe Rax to the stand." Rose said

So Joe was sworn in. He was nervous because he'd never really liked courtrooms and he plainly didn't like Frances.

"Joe, may I call you Joe?" Rose said/asked

"Yes" Joe said

"Joe how long have you know Pony?" Rose asked

"I've known him as long as Cindy has." Joe said

"So you know Cindy too?" Rose asked

"Yes you could say we were like three peas in a pod." Joe said

"So did you know that Pony was getting abused?" Rose asked

"I had my suspicions when I saw the bruise on his check the first time it happened." Joe said

"Did you ask Pony what it was from?" Rose asked

"Yeah and he said he ran into a door." Joe said

Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, Dally, Johnny and Soda looked at Pony with expressions saying 'Yeah that's something you would do.'

"You didn't find this strange?" Rose asked

"No because I didn't know him that well yet. When I did know him better I did find it weird." Joe said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"You say that you thought Pony was getting abused why didn't you say anything?" Frances asked

"Because I didn't know if it was true and I figured that if it was happening then Pony would say something, but he didn't." Joe said

"But he didn't, so doesn't it make you sick to your stomach that his own friend couldn't see through the abuse?" Frances asked

See Rose was going to object but he was helping her so why not let him but his foot in his mouth?

"No because I wasn't really looking for the signs of abuse. I didn't think the state would be stupid enough to put him with someone who's abusive." Joe said starting to get angry

"So you're saying that it's the state's fault that my client abused his own son?" Frances asked seeing that Joe was starting to get mad at him.

"No I'm saying that it's your client's fault that he abused Pony." Joe said trying to keep his temper under control.

"Thank you no more questions." Frances said with a smirk on his face.

"You may step down now." Judge Toby said

"Call your next witness counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Darry Curtis to the stand." Rose said

"Your honor he's not on our list." Frances said getting mad.

"He's the brother of Ponyboy sir." Rose said

"Oh well put him on the stand." Frances said forming a plan in his head

Darry walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Darry when did you find out about Pony getting abused?" Rose asked

"I found out the day after my brother and his friends found out." Darry said

"Did you believe your brother and his friends when they told you?" Rose asked

"No I didn't." Darry said

"So when did you start believing them?" Rose asked

"When this trial started and I heard what was happening to my brother." Darry said sending a look that said he was sorry to Pony.

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor." Frances said with a smile on his face that was so fake that Darry wanted to hurl on him.

"Mr. Curtis why was your brother in the care on my client?" Frances asked

"Because my parents passed away and I didn't want to take care of them at the time." Darry said none willingly

"So in that respect my client was doing you a favor by taking your brother off your hand." Frances said

"No not at all." Darry said

"How do you figure?" Frances asked

"Well he didn't have to take Pony and he also didn't have to abuse him. So he did me no favor by hurting by little bro." Darry said

"I see. Now you said that you didn't want to take care of your brothers, why not?"

"Because I'm only 18 and I wanted to do things before I had to take on adult responsibility. Besides I figured they would be better off that way I couldn't screw up their lives." Darry said

"So you actually should be happy that someone took in your brother." Frances said

"No he could have stayed at the home because he wasn't doing good with that thing." Darry said pointing at Rick/Sam.

"I object to that your honor." Frances said

"You asked the question, you opened yourself up for that remark." Judge Toby said trying hard not to laugh.

"So Mr. Curtis why didn't you believe your brother?" Frances asked thinking this would really get under Darry's skin.

"I thought that it was just a way to get back at me for leaving them in the boys' home." Darry said

Rick/Sam was smirking at Darry like he was trying to tell him I know how you feel or something like that.

"So do you believe him now?" Frances asked

"Yes I do." Darry said

"You seem like the type of guy who doesn't wear make-up, what do you think of other guys wearing it?" Frances asked

"What ever floats your boat." Darry said while thinking _I wonder what you would say if come Monday your client was wearing make-up._

"Thank you no more questions." Frances said

As Darry was walking back to his seat he saw that Rick/Sam was giving him this look. The guy was just pissing him off so he went up to Rick/Sam and just punched him so hard in the face that he had bloody knuckles.

Everyone was in an uproar over it.

"Order! Order!" Judge Toby said

"Bailiff remove this man at once!" Judge Toby said talking about Darry.

Rick/Sam in such a daze Darry could have hit him three more times by then.

Darry was removed and taken to the jail cell down in the basement of the courthouse.

"Would you please take Mr. Moss and have him checked out." Judge Toby said

"What's going to happen to Darry?" Pony asked concerned because he knows that Darry only hit Rick/Sam because of him.

"He will be kept in jail until someone comes up with 200 dollars or if you can't afford it he stays in jail until next Friday. Court dismissed." Judge Toby said

"Guys Pam and I'll meet you here in ten minutes." Steve D said

So the guys went back to the diner and just had a coke about eight minutes later they decided to head back to the courthouse.

"So why did you want us to come back here?" asked Soda

"So we can bail your brother out." Pam said

"You got the 200 dollars in ten minutes?" Soda asked

"I've got a rich grandma who lives here and she loan us the money." Pam said

So the guys went into the courthouse basement. Steve D went and talked to Darry.

"I'll only tell you this once, you hit that guy again and you will stay in jail until they let you out understood?" Steve D said

"Yes. Why are you doing this? I'm pretty sure my brothers wouldn't have been heart broken if you had left me in here until next Friday." Darry said

"Yeah, well this isn't a place for a 18 year old. And you will be staying with us until the trial is over." Steve D said

"I can't do that to you." Darry said

"No you are staying or you're staying in jail that's your choice." Steve D said

"Ok if you say, but I have to go to the hotel and get my stuff." Darry said

"We'll follow you over there and then you'll follow us to the house." Steve D said

"Ok." Steve D said

So they went back up to the guys and Pam. The guys didn't know yet that Darry was going to stay with them.

"so why did you have to hit him?" Soda asked madder then a hornet.

"Because he was pissing me off." Darry said just as angry

"I meant why couldn't you have let me take the first shot?" Soda asked

"Sorry little buddy." Darry said starting to smile

"Don't call me little buddy." Soda said getting really mad.

"Ok sorry" Darry said

So they all headed to the hotel and then back to the house. The guys weren't happy that Darry was going to be staying with them.

They got over it because they didn't have a choice.

The weekend passed fairly fast. None of the guys would really talk to Darry. Some were still mad and others didn't want to make the ones mad at him mad at them. Before anyone knew it, it was Monday again. They were all in for a surprise when they got to the courthouse.


	29. Week II

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: what if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 25?

AN: Sorry for the screw up. I'm blond what do you expect? Trial 1-5 is the first week. This is the second week ok?

**Day 6 Monday January 8, 1967**

The guys got into the courthouse and saw that there was something different about Rick/Sam. He should have had a black eye and cuts but it was they all healed over night.

"Call your first witness Mrs. Green." Judge Toby said

"I call Steve Dotson to the stand." Rose said

So Steve came to the stand and was sworn in.

"Mr. Dotson do you have any kids?" Rose asked

"Please call me Steve and yes I have a son and a child on the way." Steve said

"Steve this one kid you have is he your son by blood or did you adopt him?" Rose asked

"We adopted him but I still consider him my son." Steve D said

"Ok and how long have you had him in your custody?" Rose asked

"Since June of last year." Steve said

"Since you've known Pony does he seem like the type of guy to give a person trouble?" Rose asked

"No he doesn't." Steve said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"I have no questions for the witness." Frances said

"Then you may step down Mr. Dotson." Judge Toby said

So Steve went back to his seat.

"Call your next witness counselor." Judge Toby said

"I call Sodapop Curtis to the stand." Rose said

You could hear Rick/Sam snickering about Soda's name.

"Soda are you really close to Ponyboy?" Rose asked

"Yeah we are." Soda said

"So did you expect that something was up with Pony?" Rose asked

"Yeah I did." Soda said

"So why didn't you do anything?" Rose asked

"I was going to and then my friends came and got me." Soda said

"So how did it make you feel that someone would do something like that to your brother?" Rose asked

"I couldn't believe that they would do something like that." Soda said

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"You look like the kind of guy who wouldn't wear make-up, what do you think of guys who wear make-up?" Frances asked

"I think they're a pussy if they're wearing it after they got beat by someone who's younger then them, but if they're getting abused then I understand." Soda said looking straight at Rick/Sam who wouldn't look at him.

"So you're saying that if you got hit by someone you wouldn't wear make-up, but if you were getting hit you would?" Frances asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Soda said

"Do you know someone who wears make-up?" Frances asked

"Yeah your client right over there." Soda said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone except Frances and Rick/Sam started laughing about that comment.

"Thank you no more questions." Frances said in a hurry to get out of there.

"Ok… ok we'll take lunch break now and comeback on noon." Judge Toby said trying to control his laughing.

Everyone left the courtroom and went to lunch.

"Oh that one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Darry said

"Yeah, well the guy got what he deserved." Soda said

"I didn't think you had it in you." Darry said

"Ok Johnny, Pony don't pull a trick like that ok?" Rose said

"Ok" Pony and Johnny said

"Mr. Cade how did you figure it out that Pony was getting abused?" Rose asked

"When we were talking he said I and then changed it to he. I knew he meant himself because Pony never says I and then changes to he." Johnny said

"Now Mr. Cade what was your plan of action?" Rose asked

"Objection…" Frances started to say

"Oh pipe down you not another word until it's your turn. Go ahead Rose." Judge Toby said

(AN: I know a judge wouldn't have really said that, but the guy was starting to piss him off ok?)

"I was going to just go to Ponyboy and get him. Then I was going to bring him back to Tulsa." Johnny said

"So what stopped you from doing that?" Rose asked

"Dal did." Johnny said

"So what did Dal do?" Rose asked

"He woke up and found out what I was up to and stopped me." Johnny said knowing that he wasn't telling the full story but Rose told him to just tell key points.

"Thank you no more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor." Judge Toby said

"Mr. Cade is it true that you your self get abused by your parents?" Frances asked

"Objection your honor! I don't see what that has to do with this trail." Rose said

"Either do I. Johnny don't answer that question. Frances if you keep asking questions that don't pertain to this trial I will have you thrown out of here. Do you understand?" Judge Toby asked

"Yes your honor." Frances said

Unknown to anyone except Johnny Rick/Sam started staring daggers at Judge Toby.

"No more questions." Frances said with the look of having his favorite toy taken away from him.

"You may step down Johnny." Judge Toby said

As Johnny was going back to his seat Ponyboy was called up to the stand.

"Pony when did the abuse first start?" Rose asked

"I would say about a month after I got there." Pony said

"Was it just a slap or did it start off as more?" Rose asked

"No it started off as just a slap." Pony said

He could see that if Darry wasn't holding back Soda then Rick/Sam would end up getting hit in the face again.

"When did it start getting worse?" Rose asked

"Right before Elisa left and then it just went down hill from there." Pony said

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rose asked

"Because he said that no one would believe me and I would just end back up in the boys' home, so I figured why not just rough it out?" Pony said on the brink of tears.

"So what made you decide to give it away?" Rose asked trying to be as kind as she could.

"I didn't mean to but I'm happy not that I did because I could be dead now if I hadn't." Pony said _Can we please get this over with before my brothers see that I'm about to cry?_ Thought Pony

"No more questions." Rose said

"Your turn counselor and remember what I said." Judge Toby said

"Yes your honor." Frances said

"Now Pony why didn't you take your punishment like a man and not wear make-up?" Frances asked

"Why doesn't your client take his like a man and not try to cover his up?" Pony asked

"I don't know what you mean." Frances said

"Actually you do" Pony said

"So why didn't you take yours like a man?" Frances asked

"That's enough out of you! Pony don't answer that question." Judge Toby said out ranged that Frances could be so cold hearted.

"No more questions." Frances said acting like a spoiled five year old.

"Court dismissed everyone be here 8:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow!" Judge Toby said

The guys got up and went to Pony. They were all in one big group hug.

"Oh you have to have your friends comfort you? Can't take it cry baby?" Rick/Sam said

Soda and Steve were about to give them a piece of their minds when they felt hands on the back of their shirts. Pony was holding Soda while Darry was holding Steve.

"No you guys don't listen to him. He's just trying to get a reaction and it won't do any good. Besides he's not worth it." Pony said

As much as Soda didn't want to drop it he did because he didn't want to make it worse for Pony. At the time Rick/Sam had been taken to his cell for the day. The next four days would be closing arguments for both sides. Then it would be up to the jurors to decide what happened to Rick/Sam.

**Day 7 Tuesday January 9, 1967**

"Today and Tomorrow Frances will be doing his closing arguments and Thursday and Friday Rose will be doing her's." Judge Toby said

"Thank you your honor. Ladies and Gentlemen what you have heard from Mr. Curtis's lawyer is hog wash. My client would never lay a hand on his own child. He loves the boy too much to do it." Frances said

And he went on and on and on. Rose took notes to point out to the jurors what was wrong with some of the things he said. He got so board that one of the jurors fell asleep! There were a few others that there probably ready to fall asleep too.

**Day 8 Wednesday January 10, 1967 **

wasn't any better. Judge Toby got so board listening to Frances that he dozed off too! He only woke up when Frances stopped speaking.

Now day 9 Thursday January 11, 1967 was a much better day.

No one feel asleep and what Rose had to say was stuff people wanted to heard not just stuff Frances thought they wanted to heard, which they didn't.

And Friday was a good day too. After Rose was done and court was dismissed the only thing to do was wait and see what and see what the verdict was.

WEEK THREE

It took the jurors one week exactly to decide Rick/Sam's fate. At first they were split but then more decided on one thing. In the end everyone agreed on Rick/Sam's fate.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello" Rose said

"This is Judge Toby I'm calling to tell you that the verdict is in. It will be read on Monday at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Please tell your client." Judge Toby said

"I will and see you Monday." Rose said

"Bye" Toby said before hanging up the phone.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello" Frances said

"It's Toby the verdict is to be read on Monday at 10:00 a.m. and yes Rick knows see you." And with that Toby hung up the phone.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello Steve speaking" Steve D said

"Hey it's Rose they're reading the verdict on Monday at 10:00a.m." Rose said

"Ok thanks bye" Steve D said

"Bye" and with that Rose hung up.

"Guys! Come into the living room!" Steve D shouted.

"What?" asked Pony

"Let's wait until everyone is here." Steve D said

"We're all here." Two-Bit said walking in with the rest of the guys.

"The verdict is to be read on Monday at 10:00 a.m." Steve D said

"Ok" Soda said

"Hey Two-Bit was you're mom or anyone else's going to be coming?" Steve D asked

"Yeah I'll call them now." Two-Bit said

So everyone else went back to the family room to talk while Two-Bit went to call his mom and have her tell Steve and Dal's moms too.

After Two-Bit was done talking to his mom and telling his sis that he'd see her Monday he went back to the guys. They were all just talking, you could tell they were nervous about what the outcome would be.

AN: Three reviews and you get to see the verdict. There's only going to be two to three more chapters after that and then the sequel.


	30. The Verdict

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 26?

AN: Here is the verdict

Before anyone knew it, it was Monday again.

After everyone was seated they brought the jurors in and yes they were looking Rick/Sam straight in the eye. Rose had told Pony if they looked him in the eye it could mean he was not guilty. About that point Pony was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

Rick/Sam was feeling quite good not because he thought that he would be found not guilty.

"I would like to take this time to think the jurors for taking their time to go through the evidence." Judge Toby said smiling at Rick/Sam

"Juror number one how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number one said

"Thank you." Judge Toby said

"Juror number two how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number two said

"Juror number three how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number three said

"Juror number four how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number four said

"Juror number five how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number five said

"Number six how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number six said

"Number seven how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number seven said

"Number eight how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number eight said

"Number nine how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number nine said

"Number ten how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number ten said

"Number eleven how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number eleven said

"Number twelve how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Not guilty your honor." Juror number twelve said

"WHAT! HE CAN'T BE HE'S GUILTY! GUILTY!" Soda said

But before Pony could hear what the judge said he was being awaken by Soda.

"What!" Pony yelled

"Sorry buddy but it's time to see what the verdict is." Soda said

"Oh sorry I just had a dream that they found him not guilty." Pony said

"They would never do that!" Exclaimed Soda

So the guys went to the courthouse where Two-Bit, Dally and Steve's moms were waiting for them along with Two-Bit's sis who had a big crush on Ponyboy even though he was a year older then her.

**Court Room**

After everyone was seated they brought the jurors in and yes they were looking Rick/Sam straight in the eye. Rose had told Pony if they looked him in the eye it could mean he was not guilty. About that point Pony was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

Rick/Sam was feeling quite good not because he thought that he would be found not guilty.

"I would like to take this time to think the jurors for taking their time to go through the evidence." Judge Toby said smiling at Rick/Sam

"Juror number one how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juoror number one said

"Juror number two how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juoror number two said

"Juror number three how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number three said

"Juror number four how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number four said

"Juror number five how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number five said

"Number six how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number six said

"Number seven how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number seven said

"Number eight how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number eight said

"Number nine how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number nine said

"Number ten how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number ten said

"Number eleven how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number eleven said

"Number twelve how do you find Mr. Moss?" Judge Toby asked

"Guilty your honor." Juror number twelve said

"Thank you" Judge Toby said

"Order! Order!" Judge Toby said because everyone on Pony's side was getting really loud they were all so happy.

For the first time since Darry had came back into his brothers' lives he got hugged by Pony and Soda. No he wasn't involved in the group hug the week before.

"Mr. Moss you will serve a term of no more then five years and no less in then ten in the state prison." Judge Toby said

"What! You were supposed to make sure that I didn't go to prison it's our deal remember?" Rick said

"When you start abusing people your money is no good to me." Judge Toby said

Yes the way Rick had got away with stuff in the past was he paid Toby off. Just goes to show that you can't trust anyone when it comes to your life.

"Now Mr. Curtis what do you plan to do with your brothers?" Judge Toby asked after Rick was taken away.

"I plan on raising them." Darry said

Soda and Pony weren't looking too happy about that because they were afraid that Dar would just take off again.

"Well if they want you to you can otherwise Pony will go back into the boys' home." Judge Toby said

"NO!" Soda yelled

"You are not putting Pony back into the boys' home." Soda said

Before Judge Toby could say anything Darry broke in

"I can't say we won't have our share of fights, but I swere to God I won't leave you again just to follow some dream." Darry said

Pony and Soda could see that he was telling the truth but were still wondering if he would keep his promise.

"What about college?" Soda asked

"It wasn't for me. So I'll end up like dad so what?" Darry asked

"And you guys were right I was acting like a soc." Darry said

"So what about your girlfriend?" Two-Bit asked remembering Stephanie

"She'll either except it or we weren't meant to be." Darry said

clearing of the throat "As much as I don't want to break up this little family gathering we still have discuss the house and money of Rick/Sam's" Judge Toby said

"Why I'm not family. Give it to Elisa." Pony said

"As much as I'd love to I can't because her and Rick were never married and you are family since he adopted you." Judge Toby said

"So what's my choices?" Pony asked fearing what he'd hear

"You can either give the house and everything to the state or you can keep it, but I must worn you that Rick is in debt with the house. He's really close to loosing the house." Judge Toby said

"Ok well I say give it to the state." Pony said

"Well you can sell the house to the state. And the money that he has will be put in a trust fund. You can't legally touch it until you're 18, but if you would get hurt really badly then Darry can touch it to help pay medical bills." Judge Toby said

"How about we do this sell the house to the state under one condition that being that they turn it into a home for children that don't have homes." Pony said

"You mean like the boys' home you stayed in?" Judge Toby asked

"Yes" Pony said

"Now another thing didn't he have animals?" Toby asked

"Yeah he had a dog. The cat just roamed around there and the ducks just liked the pond." Pony said

"Well there's nothing to be done about the ducks and cat but what about the dog? If you don't want it, it will have to put down." Toby said

"NO! I'm not going to put Seth down." Pony said

"Seth? That's the dog's name?" Darry asked

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Pony asked

"No just wondering, but Pony we don't have the money for a dog" Darry said

"Come on Dar we can find the money besides you know what they say about dogs and kids don't you?" Pony said

"N…WHAT! MISTER IS THERE SOMETHING GOING ON THAT I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT?" Darry asked

"And that being?" Pony asked

"That you're going to be a father soon." Darry said

"Please tell me Pony that you're not going to be." Soda said

"No I was referring to Darry." Pony said while laughing

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Soda asked

"No I don't know what he's talking about." Darry said

"I mean it will only be a couple more years before Darry and Stephanie get married." Pony said

"for your information if/when we get married it won't be for a long time to come." Darry said

"Ok so we keeping Seth?" Soda asked

"Yeah I supposed." Darry said

"Good now how are you going to tell Stephanie that you're leaving?" Pony asked

"With the help of you guys." Darry said

"Excuse me?" Soda asked

"I just mean that way she knows that I'm not lying." Darry said

"Ok" Soda and Pony said

"So when are you guys leaving?" asked Two-Bit's mom

"Tomorrow morning. I'm going to go back over to the house to make sure that everything is ok for moving back in. While Soda and Pony go and get their stuff." Darry said

So the guys left the courthouse and headed in separate directions. Steve D was going to take Pam and Soda back to the house and let Pony and the others get their things. Two-Bit was going to drop the guys off and then take Pony to Sam's house. Two-Bit was going to wait for Pony to get his stuff and then he was going to take him back to his old house where he was going to stay. After Soda got his things Pam and Steve were going to take Soda to Tulsa. Then in the morning Soda, Pony and Darry were going to go to Nebraska.

"Soda if you ever need anything just give us a call. And stop by sometime just to say hi. You do know that you're always welcomed right? And that even though our son or daughter isn't your sibling we're always think of you that way right?" Steve asked

"Yeah I do and thanks for everything." Soda said

"And please Pam don't cry it's not like I won't see you again. Like Steve said that is my sibling you're carrying." Soda said

"I'm sorry I can't help it, it's my hormones." Pam said while laughing a little.

"Thank you guys for everything. Bye." Soda said

"Bye" Pam and Steve said as they pulled away from the Curtis's house.

Soda's P.O.V.

It's good to be home but on the same hand I miss being with Pam and Steve. I'll just be happy when things start to get back to normal. I don't know if I really want to go meet

Dar's girlfriend she'll probably hate Pony and I because it'll be our fault that he's dropping out of school. Yes Pony brought Seth with him and all his things. He's still

trying to talk Darry into letting him take him with us tomorrow. No Things aren't back to normal with us, but I think if we give it time it will be. I forgot how small our house is.

Pony's P.O.V.

Yeah it's good to be home again. I think it's going to be weird when I go back to school. I got my friend's numbers so we can stay in touch. We're going to try and get together this summer. I hope we can and I hope maybe Johnny can come too. That would be coo if we all could get along. Darry finally agreed to let me take Seth with us tomorrow. I don't know how l0ng it'll take before things get back to normal, but it'll be awhile. I'm just afraid that Darry's girlfriend will blame us for him dropping out of school. But I guess we'll have to see.

AN: How many of you thought I was going to have him be not guilty?

Three review and then an update.


	31. Nebraska here we come

Author: mikesh

Title: Why did my life have to turn out this way?

Summary: What if Darry had decided not to raise his two brothers?

Part: 31?

**Tuesday morning**

Darry, Pony and Soda headed for Nebraska at 6 a.m. They had to stop at the gas station to get gas. Before left they got coffee, doughnuts and a paper too. On the front cover was the verdict for Rick/Sam's trial. Pony read it out loud to the other two.

The Headline

**Rick Moss found guilty**

Mr. Moss was found guilty yesterday. He was sentenced to eight years in prison. He will be up for parole after five years. After he gets out he can not be within 500 feet of Mr.

Curtis. If he breaks that then he can go back to prison. We talked to Mr. Moss and he said that he was sure that they would find him not guilty. Find out Mr. Moss paid the lawyer

to get him off. When Judge Toby was asked he said he had no clue what Mr. Moss was talking about. But in court Mr. Moss yelled that he had paid Judge Toby. Judge Toby

replied that once Mr. Moss started abusing kids then his money was no good to Judge Toby anymore. So why the lie? Is it he doesn't want people knowing that he will take money and then get them off? Well in the following weeks we will be talking to the jurors.

"You know that there's going to be tons of books come out from this trial. You still like to write don't you Pony?" Darry asked

"Yeah, why?" Pony asked

"Well you should write a book then you can tell what really happened and then people will know the truth." Darry said

"Who cares? Let people think what they want." Pony said

"Come on Pony you could make millions and you would be famous. People would know what really happened not what the papers want them to know or what writes say they knew. You could tell them the inside story." Soda said

"I don't know it might be kind of cool." Pony said

"Hey it says that school will be open up again next week." Soda said after looking at the paper after Pony was done.

"Can I just stay home for oh about a year?" Pony asked

"Why would you want to do that?" Darry asked

"Then hopefully people won't remember me and this trail." Pony said

"You'll always have the guys and me. Besides no one in their right mind will try to mess with you." Soda said

"Well just think of it this way, you'll have the girls throwing themselves at you." Darry said

"Yeah for once I'll have more girls then Soda does." Pony said laughing

Soda turned to the back seat where Pony was sitting and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Hey what was that for?" Pony asked

"Because he knows for once he won't be the one having all the girls all over him and he doesn't want to admit it." Darry said

"Yep how'd you know?" Soda asked

"I could read your mind." Darry said smiling

"You're both nuts." Pony said while laughing

Soda and Darry started laughing too.

(AN: Remember how Dar has the truck in the movie? He has a nicer car here as of now.)

It was about 4:00 p.m. when the guys got into Nebraska. They headed over to Stephanie's house. Darry had called her and told her he was coming, but not that his brothers were too.

"Hey Darry, who's the blond?" Stephanie asked while pointing to Pony.

"That's Pony." Darry said realizing for the first time since he'd seen Pony that his hair was now blond.

"Oh. So what you doing here?" Stephanie asked

"We're just heading over to the dorm. I'm leaving and I won't be back." Darry said

"Why not? What about me?" Stephanie asked hurt that Darry didn't think of her.

"Stephanie I've been thinking about this a lot and I've decided that I can't just act like Soda and Pony don't exist. I have to think about them first. We can keep and touch and that. I figured if it's meant to be then it will be. We'll see each other this Summer and during Christmas break I'll come back down." Darry said

"So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Stephanie asked

"I'm afraid not. Now will you come help me pack? I don't seem to be able to make things fit as well as you can." Darry said knowing it was a lie but trying to make Stephanie feel better.

"Yeah come on. Is there enough room for me?" Stephanie said smiling at Darry

"Yeah I don't think Pony's taken up the whole back seat. I think I can still stuff Soda back there too." Darry said while smiling

"Who's Soda?" Stephanie asked

"He's my other brother. Remember I said I had two?" Darry asked

"Oh yeah I remember you saying that now." Stephanie said

"So how old are they?" Stephanie said while heading to Darry's car.

"Soda's 17 going to be 18 this year and Pony's 14 going on 15 this year." Darry said

"Oh so there's not that big of a span between you guys." Stephanie said

"Nope there isn't. Is James at the dorm?" Darry asked

"As far as I know why?" Stephanie asked

"Because I don't think he's going to like seeing Soda again. Last time was when I found out that Pony was getting abused." Darry said feeling bad that he didn't believe his brother and friends.

"If you tell him what happened I think he'll understand." Stephanie said

"You're what!" exclaimed James

"I said I'm leaving. I can't just act like I don't have family. Sorry bro." Darry said

"Don't call me bro and second what about football?" James asked

"I just wasn't cut out to play I guess." Darry said which was followed by four snorts because they all knew he was cut out for football.

"What about you and Stephanie?" James asked

"You just put your nose where it doesn't belong don't you?" Soda asked not knowing that James was Stephanie's cousin.

"For your information she's my cousin." James said a little too snobby.

"Both of you cool it!" Stephanie said before a fight could break out.

"Darry and I have decided that we're going to keep in contact and see how it goes. If it doesn't work it doesn't work. We're just going to see how it goes." Stephanie said

"Ok." James said knowing that there was noting he could do to change her mind.

So they got everything of Darry's packed up. Darry, Pony and Soda stayed the night. Darry told his coach that he was leaving which pissed him off because he was loosing his best player.

Since it was the last time Darry was going to be able to see Stephanie in a while he took her out for a romacie dinner. While Soda and Pony went to the dinner around the corner from their hotel and has supper.

Darry told Stephanie good bye. He then headed over to the hotel, where he found Pony and Soda asleep on one of the beds already.

The guys left at 6:00 a.m. the next moring to head back home. When they got there, there was one big package and one enlope that was so think it looked like it has 80 papers in it waiting for them. They got them into the house, one was a letter say that should Soda or Pony get into any trouble with the cops they would both go straight back to the boys' home. And how there was a trust fund set up for Pony that was meant for college. He wasn't allowed to touch it until he turned 18. The only way Darry could touch it is if Pony was to get hurt and they needed the money for medical reasons. The state had taken San's house and was in the process of turning it into a boys' home. When he heard that he wasn't too happy but there wasn't anything that he could do about it. The box was different things they thought might mean something to Pony, which it didn't so he was going to send them back and let them keep/get read of them. Pony just wanted them oiut of his sight.

The rest of the week the guys spent getting back to the way things were. They all knew it wouldn't be easy but they were going to try. Darry had made a silent promise that Soda

and Pony would never have to spend another day in a boys' home. And that he would try his hardest that they both be able to do what they wanted to in life. He didn't want them

to sacrifice their dream like he was for them.

AN: Next Chapter School again! Three reviews and next chapter


	32. First day of school

AN: Because I haven't said it enough thank you for all the reviews. And thanks to poisoned honey14 for pointing out the screw up I made.

First day back to school!

Soda and Pony were just going to walk to school, but Darry said he'd take them because he was then going to go look for a job. He was gong to try to work construction. Darry told Pony and Soda that if he wasn't home by supper they were to fix it. They had come upon an agreement that who ever is up first cooks breakfast and the other two have to do the dishes. Then for supper they would take turns, but who ever cooked supper didn't have to do the dishes it was the other two.

**School**

Soda was taking the same classes as Steve was. They took them that way they at least knew someone in the class. Since the guys could leave campus for lunch they all decided to meet up at Two-Bit's car.

Pony's P.O.V.

When I first walked into school no one acted like they had seen me. I was happy about that. Then when I got to my first class and the teacher called my name everyone looked at

me. The kids started to whisper and the teacher had to tell them to quite down. There are people who look at me as if I have two heads but some act like I'm a God. There hasn't

been any girls throwing themselves at me yet, which I'm happy about that. I can't wait until lunch that way I can get out of here for awhile and there won't be a bunch of people looking and staring at me.

Still Pony's P.O.V. just after lunch

Well I guess I was wrong about the girls. They just waited until lunch to throw themselves at me. When we got to Two-Bit's car there were about 20 girls waiting. Soda

acted like they were waiting for him because he knows I'm shy around girls. They all wanted my autograph and they wanted to know what it was like to be rich. That's when they all got the shock of their lives. I told them I'm not rich all I have is 50 dollars to my

name. All the girls except for Two-Bit's sister left meaning they were only after the money. Yes I know that I have the trust fund but I can't touch it until my 18th birthday

which is in three years after I turn 15 this year. I'm happy that's there's only two periods left then I can go home and go to sleep. Oh man I forgot it's my turn to cook supper tonight I guess I won't be able to sleep.

After school, The Curtis's house (Not POV anymore)

When Soda and Pony got home there was a blue truck in front of their house. Either one knew someone who drove a truck, so they went into the house. It turned out it was Darry's he sold the car because he got a job doing construction and the car was a little too fancy for where they live. Darry had taken the time to make their mom' special brownies. The guys liked the cake and brownies, so they were happy to see that Dar had made them. And that night Dar made supper so Pony didn't have to.

"Do these have coffee in them?" Soda asked talking about the brownies

"Yeah don't you like them?" Darry asked

"Yeah they're good, I was just wondering if that's what I was tasting." Soda said

"I think it's all good." Pony said with chocolate on his face

"Are you trying to save some for later?" Soda asked

"What are you talking about?" Pony asked

"You got some chocolate on you face." Soda said laughing so hard it hurt

"Where?" Pony said while taking his napkin and trying to get it off.

"You got it now." Darry said

"Thanks." Pony said

"You're welcome." Darry said

"Ok now you two do the dishes and then you do your homework." Darry said

"Yes mom" Soda said

That put a damp on things, none of them had talked about their parents death.

"Call me mom one more time and you'll find yourself over my knee." Darry said trying to lighten the mood.

"What ever you say mom" Soda said not believing Darry

Soda found himself over Darry's knee. That was how the guys found him when they walked in.

"Sorry we can come back later." Two-Bit said

"Shut up Mathews." Soda said

"What's going on?" Johnny asked

"Soda called Darry mom and he told him if he did it again then he would take him over his knee. So you see that he did it." Pony said laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"Just think now we have two jokes in this family." Two-Bit said laughing

"What are you talking about Mathews?" Darry said finally releasing Soda

"I mean we have you wopping your brother and Dally's and Steve's." Two-Bit said forgetting that Darry didn't know about Dal and Steve.

"I get the first but what about Dal and Steve?" Darry said

"When we came to see you we spent the night at a hotel, while the next morning I came back from getting gas, doughnuts and coffee. I walked into the room and see Dal has his arm around Steve like they were a couple." Two-Bit said laughing

Dal and Steve turned bright red while the rest just laughed.

"Is there something that I need to know that's going on between you two?" Darry said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Is there something going on that we need to know?" Steve shot back

"No just giving Soda what he deserved." Darry said

"There isn't anything going on between us either." Dal said

Steve and Dal hadn't relized until then that they were standing by each other. They moved away from each other so fast that they almost knocked over Pony and Two-Bit that were standing by them.

"So what did you guys need?" Darry asked

"Nothing we just came to hang out" Two-Bit said

"Sorry guys but Pony and Soda have to do dishes and their homework." Darry said

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud." Steve said

"I'll stick you in the mud if you give me anymore lip." Darry said

See unlike Soda, Steve knew not to press Darry.

"Hey Darry? I have my homework done." Pony said

"Me too!" Soda said

"Let me see it" Darry said

So both Soda and Pony got their homework. Darry made sure that they had it done and that it was done right.

"You still have dishes to do. Get them done and then you guys can hang out. Only here I don't want you leaving the house. You have school tomorrow." Darry said

"Yes…sir" Soda said he was about to call Dar mom but didn't want to be put over his knee again

"That's what I thought" Darry said knowing that Soda was about to call him mom too.

So Soda and Pony got to work on the dishes which didn't take them long. Then Soda and Steve played poker while Johnny and Pony just talked. Two-Bit went in search of some boozes while Dally went to Buck's or that's what he said he was going. The guys all thought that he probably went in search of a good fight. Before Dal left he asked Pony if he still have the cigs he gave him for dying his hair blond. He did so he gave them to Dally. Darry thought that he was smoking, but once he saw that the packet wasn't opened he knew Pony wasn't.

AN: Next chapter is the last chapter but there will be a sequel. Three reviews and a new chapter


	33. The END!

**First Notice:** Ok this is the last chapter folks. Don't worry there will be a sequel.

**Second Notice: **This is going to be the guys' P.O.V.'s

On with the story:

Soda's P.O.V.

It's been a month since we've came home. I'm happy to have my old life back, but I do miss Pam and Steve. I talked to them the other day, said the baby is doing fine. The

doctor told Pam that the baby is due July 18th. I'm hoping that maybe it will come early.

I'm kind of hoping that they'll have a fourth of July baby. I'm going to try and get down there for the birth if he/she doesn't come early. If it does then I'll go down once it's born. I can't be in the delivery room and I don't want to be but I can see him/her after they're

born. Darry is stick but he cares, he doesn't want us going out on school nights. Well we can, but we have to be back by 10:30 p.m. He just doesn't want to see one of us get in trouble with the police. Yeah we have our rumbles, but now Darry has a rule that once

Pony or I see the fuzz then we beat it. Sorry fuzz is the cops we just say fuzz. On Fridays we can go out until 2 in the morning, but before we get to go out our homework has to be done. I didn't think that Darry was serious so I went out on a Friday when Darry was

working late without getting my homework done. He saw me working on it on Sunday. I'm just able to go out this weekend. I was grounded for three weeks. Man it felt like a life time. Darry was breathing down my neck for those three weeks. I guess I shouldn't

complain so much because it at least shows that Darry cares about us. I'm just starting to forgive him, but I don't think Pony will for quite a while.

Pony's P.O.V.

Remember the pack of cigs Dal gave me? Well I am smoking now. Yes I know that it's not a good idea, but hey I don't smoke all the time. Since I gave the pack back to Dal I've

had just three cigs. Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, Dally and Johnny smoke so I don't see what the big deal is. No Darry doesn't know if he did I'd be a dead duck. I'm not going let him find out that I smoke either. The only person how does know is Dal he gave me the cig.

No I'm not going to become a chain smoker. I'm not going to smoke all the time, just when I really need it. School is going good, but there's something up with Two-Bit's sister Melissa. I think she likes me, but I don't know. I hope she doesn't like me, not that

she's not nice or anything but if I was to date her then I would have Two-Bit breathing down my neck. I don't think it would work out either, not because of age but because she's just too nice to be with someone like me.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

It's weird having Soda and Pony back. I got used to them not being around and then they were again. I'm happy that they are back. I know you're thinking that I don't have much to say, well I don't. I meet this girl named Marsha. She gave me her number, at first I

thought that it was fake. I called it and it wasn't. We meet at the drive in movie theater. She had just had a big fight with her boyfriend, and I was the one to listen. She broke up with him about a week later and then we started dating. We've been going out for a month now.

Darry's P.O.V.

Stephanie and I are still going out. I went to see her on Valentines day. She didn't know that I was coming, and it was a nice surprise for her. I'm going to go spend some time with her this summer. My brothers and I are getting along, there's still a lot of work to

pair up our relationship up. Yes I know that Pony smokes. I smelled it on him. But I can't tell him he can't smoke because I tried it when I was his age. I know he doesn't do it all the time, just once in a while, which I'm happy about.

Steve's P.O.V.

Here's eight words I'm going to leave you with: Thank God the gang is all back together. And that's all I'm going to say.

Dally's P.O.V.

All I can say is I'm happy that Johnny's parents are going to get what they deserve finally.

Johnny's P.O.V.

Yes my parents are going to court. I got the gut to turn them in. I saw Pony go thought it and knew I could too. Yeah Steve and Pam are paying for it, but I've already promised to pay them back.

AN: That's the end folks. Now don't worry there's going to be a sequel, it'll pick up at the end of the trial. Hoped you like this story, and review.


End file.
